Curiosidad
by Okamii Uzumakii
Summary: La curiosidad de Nagato siempre le llevaba a hacer cosas extrañas, pero en está ocasión le llevó a terminar en una íntima situación, y no solo eso, sino que terminará contagiando de su extrema curiosidad a alguien más. Yaoi, Shota, Lemon. Kakashi x Nagato. Mención/Insinuación de M-preg /Embarazo Masculino\


**Resumen: **Su curiosidad siempre le llevaba a hacer cosas extrañas, pero en está ocasión le llevó a terminar en una íntima situación, y no solo eso, sino que terminará contagiando de su extrema curiosidad a alguien más. Yaoi, Shota, Lemon.  
**Rated:** M  
**Advertencias:** Shota –Relación adulto-niño —  
Yaoi/Slash/Boys Love.  
Lemon MUY Hard, así que si no les gusta este género con Lemon, NO lean, no quiero reclamos.  
Mención e insinuación de Mpreg —Embarazo Masculino—  
**Pareja:** La pondré luego, mientras tanto, sepan que es una Crack Pairing —pareja imposible—. Y hasta donde sé, es una pareja jamás vista, ni en Fanfics ni en imágenes.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para mis retorcidas ideas.

Fanfic dedicado a una amiga~

Sin más que decir…

_**¡Enjoy!**_

_····························Curiosidad_

Su curiosa mirada iba de un lado a otro, recorriendo cada estante, cada mostrador, cada esquina de aquel extraño y nada moral lugar, cuestionándose internamente cada vez más y más cosas que tenían que ver con aquellos íntimos temas de los cuales él no tenía ni idea, pero el solo mirar todo lo que ahí se encontraba le causaba escalofríos y que un color carmín se instalara en sus pálidas mejillas sin dar señales de querer irse en ningún momento.

¿Cómo había terminado un niño de su edad en aquel lugar?

En realidad había una respuesta sencilla:  
Su maestro, y cuidador le había llevado, alegando que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes ahí, y como no tenía a nadie con quien dejar al pequeño, lo terminó llevando con él; y según él… Sin verle lo malo a que el jovencito entrara a ese lugar, pues era demasiado inocente como para entender algo de todo lo que había ahí.  
Con lo que no contaba el hombre, era con que la curiosidad de su pequeño alumno por aquellos temas estuviera haciéndose cada vez mayor.

-¿No te da vergüenza, Jiraiya? Traer a un pequeño como él, aquí- regañaba una mujer de cabellos morados que amarraba en una coleta alta, mujer que llevaba una vestimenta no muy apropiada al solo llevar una minifalda gris y una playera de red negra que casi dejaba a la vista sus atributos de no ser por el sostén negro que llevaba debajo.

-No me regañes tanto, Anko; te dije que no tenía opción, tengo que vigilarlo- se defendía con total naturalidad el hombre de largos cabellos blancos, hombre que vestía una gabardina negra con una notable camisa blanca bajo esta, siendo esto un conjunto con unos pantalones verdes oscuros al borde de negro y unas botas negras.

-Pobre niño, piensas volverlo un degenerado como tú- masculló la chica, con sus orbes castaños sobre un pequeño pelirrojo que yacía a unos metros de ellos.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Un degenerado?!- preguntó exaltado Jiraiya, fingiendo demencia ante lo que era tan obvio, cosa que provocó que la mujer rodara los ojos y le mirara mal.

-Si no estuvieses en un lugar como este, buscando mujeres para 'inspirarte' para escribir libros nada sanos, probablemente te creería- burló, aunque con un deje de fastidio en su voz, haciendo que el hombre tosiera un poco y tratara de disimular.

-Bueno, bueno, como sea… ¿Ya llegaron esas chicas?- cuestionó con notorio interés, sacándole un bufido a la chica.

-Sí, están atrás- murmuró ya con desganó la pelimorada.

-Muy bien, entonces… Volveré en un rato- concluyó Jiraiya, comenzando a caminar hacia una habitación oculta que estaba detrás del mostrador donde se encontraba la joven.

-¡Espera! —Tomó del brazo al hombre, mirándole con cierta exaltación— ¡¿Piensas meterte allí con esas mujeres y dejar a ese niño aquí esperándote?!- cuestionó, enviándole una mirada de advertencia al mayor, este ni se inmutó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?- respondió con más preguntas el de cabellos blancos, descolocando a la chica, que ésta vez no hizo esfuerzo por callarse.

-¡Que estamos en una enorme sex-shop!- Anko gritó, haciendo que el lugar temblase un tanto, y provocando que el pequeño pelirrojo volteara a mirarles con atención.

-Vamos, no le veo el problema. Dudo mucho que le suceda algo, solo cuida que no se le acerque nadie, ¿quieres?- pidió Jiraiya, aunque más que petición sonó como a una orden, y sin decir nada más, se soltó del agarre de la chica, dando media vuelta y adentrándose a una sala secreta que solo conocían pocas personas.

La de ojos castaños se quedó estupefacta, reaccionando solo luego de unos momentos de sentir la curiosa mirada del chico sobre ella, fue allí cuando volteó a mirarlo, encontrándolo unos pasos más cerca de ella.

-E-eh… Supongo que no me queda más remedio que vigilarte —suspiró larga y pesadamente— Dime, ¿Qué edad tienes?- cuestionó la mujer, mirando fijamente al pequeño.

-Tengo 10 años- respondió el pelirrojo con queda voz, quitando su mirada de la chica para dirigirla a aquella puerta escondida por la cual se había perdido su maestro.

-Bien… y te llamas Nagato ¿cierto? -interrogó, viendo al niño asentir- Bueno… yo cuidaré de ti, puedes esp…-

-¿A dónde fue Jiraiya-sensei?- interrumpió con notable curiosidad en su mirada y voz, haciendo suspirar a la Mitarashi.

-Fue a hacer unos negocios en los que no debe estar presente un niño. Ahora, puedes esperarlo sentándote a mi lado- indicaba una silla al lado de la suya, obteniendo la mirada del pelirrojo.

-Preferiría… caminar- susurró Nagato con sus poco usuales pupilas moradas en el suelo, y sus mejillas aun teñidas de carmín.

Anko suspiró y negó ligeramente. Bueno, ¿Qué podía pasarle al niño por explorar el lugar?

-Está bien, puedes ir, pero no salgas de aquí- cedió sin más la pelimorada, viendo al menor asentir, para en seguida ponerse a pasear por aquel lugar, que más bien parecía un mini-centro comercial, debido a que no era tan pequeño como solían ser las sex-shops.

Los pasos del niño iban y venían de aquí para allá, curioseando el lugar, aprovechando que había muy pocas personas, por no decir casi nadie en aquel lugar, y todo debido al clima, debido a que era temporada hibernal y en aquella zona durante ese clima no había sol y los días eran nublados, fríos y tristes, pero eso era perfecto para él, para su maestro y para los de su especie.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios luego de ver muchas cosas extrañas. Quería saber más, más sobre ese tema. Jamás habló de ello con sus padres, y ahora ellos estaban muertos. Por otro lado, su maestro sin duda sabía demasiado del tema, pero por alguna extraña razón aun no hablaba con él de ello. Su curiosidad crecía, y sentía que no era normal, no a su edad, pero no había nada que hacer, solo era y ya.

"Si tan solo pudiera saber más…" pensó el chico, cerrando sus ojos y dando un muy largo suspiro, antes de que un brillo pasara por su mente.

"El Icha Icha" pensó el jovencito, recordando haber visto aquellos libros escritos por su maestro en una estantería de libros eróticos.

Sin perder tiempo, el curioso pelirrojo fue hasta donde había visto los libros, pasando por varias estanterías de libros hasta encontrarlos. Con curiosidad y más sonrojo en sus mejillas, el pequeño tomó el primero de los tres libros, abriéndolo y poniéndose a leer.

·.·

Un hombre entraba a la Sex-shop con tranquilidad, este hombre caminó por el lugar, saludando con un ligero movimiento de mano a Anko, quien se encontraba acomodando cosas en un mostrador, pero aun así devolvió el saludo, suspirando antes de volver a su labor, mirando solo de reojo como aquel conocido caminaba por el lugar.

El hombre se quedó quieto al percibir un cierto aroma especial en el ambiente, un aroma que él reconoció de una forma muy fácil.

"Un vampiro" pensó, sabiendo que no era ninguna novedad que alguien de aquella especie anduviera por esos lugares, debido a la temporada hibernal y al nulo sol, esto hacía que varios vampiros se mudaran ahí constantemente, al menos en esa temporada, pero en esta ocasión era diferente…

Estaban en guerra, —de nuevo— y él como un guerrero Lycan tenía estricta orden de matar a cualquier vampiro con el que se encontrara.

Suspiró bajo, caminando con paso suave y silencioso, guiado por su olfato, buscando al vampiro, terminando en la esquina de una pared que daba a un pequeño pasillo, evitando dar vuelta pues ya sentía que el vampiro estaba al fondo de aquel pasillo. Con sigilo, se asomó ligeramente, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que el vampiro era un pequeño chico de seguramente no más de 12 años.  
Consideró el irse, pero frunció un poco el ceño, recordando que aquellos seres podían aparentar una edad y tener otra, además, para estar en aquel lugar debía de tener más edad.

Matarlo o no matarlo, todo se resumía a ello, pero él sabía que debía hacerlo, más aun así algo le decía que no lo hiciera, quizás era compasión por la supuesta edad del vampiro.

Sin decidirse aún, comenzó a acercarse al pequeño vampiro, tomando un libro también de la estantería, el Icha Icha de hecho, solo que el último de los libros que había salido, miró el libro como si fuera la cosa más interesantísima de todo el lugar, y en realidad lo sería de no ser por ese vampiro que mantenía su rostro agachado y relativamente algo cubierto por la capucha de una capa negra que llevaba.

-¿No lo harás?- habló quedamente el menor, dejando escuchar su suave voz, sorprendiendo ligeramente al Lycan.

-…- silenció fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, por lo que volvió a hablar.

-Matarme, ¿no lo harás, lobo?- explicó su pregunta el pequeño, obteniendo la fija mirada del hombre.

-Tu… ¿me matarás a mí?- cuestionó el hombre, mirando como el chico no quitaba la vista del libro, solo viendo un ligero movimiento de cabeza, lo que provocó que sus rojos cabellos se dejaran ver, sorprendiéndole un tanto.

-No- contestó con simpleza Nagato, mirando de reojo al hombre pero sin levantar la vista, solo mirando un poco sus ropas: Una chamarra negra con el cierre hasta arriba, o al menos eso era lo que podía notar sin levantar su mirada, un pantalón gris oscuro y unas botas negras, similares a las que el mismo y su maestro llevaban. Ropa simple, pero sin duda los hombres lobo se camuflaban mejor con las personas que los vampiros, ellos siempre llevaban ropa llamativa como la que él mismo llevaba, que constaba de aquella capa con capucha, una playera ligera de red negra, vendajes de cuero negro en todo el derredor de su torso, y pantalones negros de cuero. Algo en su mente le decía que aunque los lobos no tuvieran olfato, descubrirían a los vampiros por su atuendo.

-Mm… —un murmuró desconfiado salió de sus labios— ¿Qué edad tienes?- cuestionó, mirando escrutadoramente al jovencito, quien seguía sin levantar la mirada de su lectura.

-10 años- respondía simple el pelirrojo, queriendo levantar la mirada para ver al otro, pero cierta aura de desconfianza que seguía alrededor del mayor le hacía desistir, pues sentía que de mirarlo, probablemente le mataría.

-Eres un Uzumaki ¿Verdad?- preguntó con voz seria, sin dejar de recorrer al pequeño con la mirada, este solo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, antes de tomar la capucha y bajarla más para tapar su cabello rojo de nuevo.

Otro suspiro salió de los labios del mayor, antes de relajarse, pues si bien sabía que los Uzumaki eran el Clan más peligroso de los vampiros por su fuerza, también sabía que eran algo inofensivos a menos de que se les atacase.

-¿Qué está haciendo un niño de tu edad en este lugar?- preguntó el lobo, prefiriendo dejar de lado la lucha de especies y aunque debió de alejarse, simplemente ese niño le causaba… Curiosidad.

-No hago nada en especial, solo… leo- respondió con más calma el pequeño, atreviéndose ahora sí a levantar la mirada al sentir el peligro pasar, dejando ver al mayor sus orbes poco usuales, orbes que se habían sorprendido ligeramente al ver que aquel hombre no era de tan edad mayor, quizás hasta era un joven que no debía pasar de los 25 años, joven de cabellos plateados algo alborotados y poseedor de unos profundos ojos negros.

Mientras el pequeño analizaba con la mirada al Lycan, este se había sorprendido también al ver el rostro del vampiro, solo que él no demostró su sorpresa, solo se dedicó a recorrer ese tierno rostro infantil y sonrojado con su mirada; era más que obvio que era un vampiro por el color pálido de su piel, pero esta palidez era distinta, era…

"Atractiva" pensó el peliplata, debido a que esa piel se veía tersa y suave, a pesar de tener ese color blanco no era una piel que se viera muerta como la de cualquier vampiro, sino que esta le atraía a tocarla, y a lo ya de por si atrayente que se veía, se le sumaba aquel sonrojo que contrastaba perfectamente con la pálida piel, sin duda alguna esa piel parecía irresistible.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- cuestionó el mayor, sin quitar sus negros ojos del rostro ajeno.

La voz del hombre le sacó de sus pensamientos, pero le tomó unos segundos el poner en orden sus ideas, pues a pesar de que el hombre llevaba su rostro medio cubierto por una bufanda negra, algo en él le había hipnotizado.

-N-Nagato, Nagato Uzumaki- susurró el pequeño vampiro, sacudiendo ligera y casi imperceptiblemente su cabeza en un intento por dejar de mirar tanto al Lycan.

-Nagato… ¿Qué hace un niño de tu edad leyendo esto?- preguntaba, quitándole el libro de las manos al menor, quien se sonrojó un tanto más y desvió su avergonzada mirada.

-Y-yo… yo solo quería saber más…- volvió a susurrar, como si fuese algo malo lo que hacía, o por lo menos el creyó aquello.

-¿Saber más sobre…? —Iba a preguntar, pero suspiró al darse cuenta de a lo que se refería el pequeño— Deberías hablar con alguien del tema, no leerlo en libros- concluyó el peliplata, poniendo el libro que antes leía Nagato en el estante.

-No tengo con quien… —comenzó, notando solo hasta entonces que el mayor había tomado un libro Icha Icha y que aparentemente se lo llevaría— Tú… ¿Me ayudarías a saber más del tema?- preguntó, dirigiendo sus moradas y anilladas pupilas hacia las negras del Lycan, quien ahora si no pudo evitar que una ligera expresión de sorpresa se mostrara en su mirada.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Ese pequeño le pedía que le hablara de sexo. Sin duda comenzaba a creer que ese pequeño vampiro era muy distinto al resto.

Perdido entre sus cavilaciones, iba a negarse y a decirle al niño que se encontrara a alguien más para que le explicara aquello, pero fue interrumpido por otras palabras del menor, palabras que terminaron por descolocarlo y dejarlo sin habla…

-¿Me enseñarías cosas sobre… _eso_?- pedía Nagato, sonrojándose más ante lo que pedía y ante el hecho de ni siquiera poder mencionar aquella palabra.

La sorpresa no cabía en el peliplata, ¿acaso ese niño le estaba pidiendo… lo que le estaba pidiendo? Por un momento pensó en preguntarle al menor si sentía bien, o mejor aún, revisarse el mismo los oídos, quizás estaba alucinando o soñando despierto por haber pensado que la piel del chiquillo era atrayente. Sí, quizás era solo un juego de su mente, pero el tener esa mirada expectante y avergonzada del menor, le hacía saber que no era una alucinación ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Acaso… sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?- cuestionó el peliplata en un tono más serio, escudriñando con la mirada al pequeño, quien pasó saliva algo nervioso.

-S-sí, se lo que te estoy pidiendo- concluyó seguro de sí mismo el pequeño Uzumaki, sorprendiendo aún más al otro.

-Ni siquiera me conoces, no sabes ni mi nombre- argumentaba el Lycan, buscando excusas para negarse, porque sí, lo aceptaba… Quería llevarse a ese niño con él y enseñarle todo lo relacionado con el sexo. No sabía cómo había pasado, pero deseaba hacerle hasta lo inimaginable al menor.

-¿Y qué? Pareces bueno y a-amable- Nagato se permitió una sonrisa, sonrisa que le dio al mayor, este arqueó una ceja, antes de mirar a su alrededor.

-Bien… pero tenemos que salir de aquí. Mi departamento se encuentra a unas cuadras de aquí, iremos allí- decidió al fin el peliplata, haciendo sonreír y asentir al pelirrojo.

-Pero… yo no puedo salir por la puerta principal —murmuró— E-espero a alguien y… la mujer que cuida no me dejara salir- expuso el menor, mirando al mayor en busca de una solución.

"¿Espera a alguien? Supongo que por eso está aquí, pero… ¿a quién espera?" pensó un tanto extrañado, mirando al pequeño.

-¿Realmente se te dificulta el salir de aquí?- interrogó con una mezcla de diversión e incredulidad, yendo a una ventana que estaba a unos pasos de ellos, abriéndola y mirando al niño, haciéndole una señal con la cabeza.

Nagato se apenó un poco, caminando hacia la ventana y saliendo por ella, sintiéndose algo bobo pero es que la situación le despistaba un tanto. Estaba por hacer quien sabe que cosas con un desconocido, y no solo eso, sino que era un Lycan. La situación era extraña por si misma, y solo había un motivo por el cual se había dado: Su curiosidad. Su —no sabía si bendecir o maldecir— curiosidad que siempre le llevaba a hacer cosas raras, en esta ocasión le llevó a confiar en ese peliplata, le llevó a hacer todo lo que le dijo, le llevó a irse con él, a seguirlo hasta su departamento.

Kakashi sabía que donde vivía no era una zona de lobos y que casi nadie le visitaba, por eso no tenía problemas con llevar ahí al chico.

/^\

-Entonces… ¿No sabes absolutamente nada del sexo?- interrogaba el ojinegro.

Apenas habían entrado al pequeño y modesto departamento, el mayor había tomando de la cintura al menor y le había guiado hasta su habitación, yendo directamente a la cama, lugar donde sentó al niño en la orilla y se sentó a su lado, acariciándole la espalda e inclinándose a olfatearle un poco, con su libido acrecentándose más ante la extraña y de cierta forma prohibida situación.

El pequeño se sonrojó aún más, negando con la cabeza, sintiendo algo extraño en su interior, una sensación como si de algo despertara dentro de él al estar en aquel lugar, con aquel hombre acariciándole y olfateándolo.

-Interesante…- murmuró, bajando la bufanda negra de su rostro, llevando sus labios al cuello del pelirrojo, recorriéndolo con besos lentos, causando temblorcitos ligeros y suspiros muy quedos en el menor.

-¿C-cómo… te llamas?- preguntó con una ligera agitación por aquellos besos, mientras sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a la chamarra del otro, jalándolo para acercarlo más a él.

-Kakashi Hatake- respondió en un murmuro al oído del chico, lamiendo su lóbulo y dándole una pequeña mordida, escuchando un suspiro muy bajo y ahogado, cosa que quería cambiar, quería comenzar a escuchar otro tipo de sonidos más escandalosos, pero debía cuidar no ser muy brusco con el Uzumaki para no asustarlo, además de que tenía cierta curiosidad con respecto al menor, a su cuerpo y al hecho de que fuera un vampiro.

-K-Kakashi…- jadeó el pelirrojo por una mordida que el otro le dio en una zona muy sensible de su cuello.

La traviesa lengua del Hatake lamió la zona que mordió, separándose solo unos cuantos centímetros para contemplar el rostro del niño, viéndolo con su pequeña boquita abierta respirando algo agitado, y sus mejillas rojas por el calor que subía. Aguarda… ¿Cómo podían sus mejillas estar rojas? ¿No se suponía que era un muerto viviente y su cuerpo no podía tener calor? Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, preguntándose qué más cosas descubriría al estar ahí realizando actos íntimos con un vampiro, pues nunca había hecho aquello, jamás se había acostado con un vampiro, pero ya comenzaba a gustarle demasiado la situación, y comenzaba a pensar en sacarle el máximo provecho.

Con calma y sin prisas, el peliplata comenzó a desamarrar las vendas de cuero que llevaba el pequeño en su torso, y mientras hacía esto, se dedicaba a besar el otro lado de su cuello, mordiendo las zonas erógenas que encontraba a su paso, escuchando los suaves suspiros ajenos, y sintiendo como el pelirrojo se removía un poco.

-¿Sientes un calor… aquí?- cuestionó el mayor, poniendo una mano en el ya casi descubierto vientre del menor, acariciándolo solo por sobre su playera de red, causando un pequeño temblorcito en el niño.

-S-sí…- respondió abochornado, mirando con sus ojos entreabiertos al lobo, este solo le miró fijo, provocándole más vergüenza.

-Y ese calor baja… hasta aquí- decía más asegurando que preguntando, moviendo su mano de forma descendente, llegando a la zona más íntima del pequeño, masajeando por sobre el pantalón de cuero, viendo como al instante el pelirrojo arqueaba la espalda aunque también cerraba un tanto sus piernas.

-¡Mmh!... K-Kakashi…ah…e-espera…- pedía con su suave voz un tono más ronca, mirando con ojos entrecerrados al peliplata, quien cedió a dejar de acariciarle aquella zona, pero solo de momento.

-Lo que sientes, es excitación. Ese calor y las ganas de ser tocado- expuso como si estuviera dando una clase, pero mientras hacía esto, iba levantando la playera del chico, quien algo tembloroso se dejaba hacer, saciando su curiosidad de poco en poco.

-E-excitación…- susurró Nagato para sí mismo, no tardando en sentir como era recostado en la cama y como el mayor se ponía sobre él a horcajadas. Y estaba por preguntarle que hacía, cuando un estremecimiento le interrumpió, este fue provocado al sentir una calidez y humedad en uno de sus pezones, mirando con ojos casi cerrados como la boca del mayor atendía ese botón, chupándolo y succionándolo, dando de paso algunas mordidas que le arrancaban gemidos suaves y le causaban cierta vergüenza.

-Lo que hago… Es excitarte todavía más para poder… hacerte otra cosa- explicó al sacar aquel botón ya duro de su boca, pasando al siguiente, mirando con atención las reacciones del niño, notando una pequeña mirada curiosa ante esa frase que no explicó bien.

"Este pequeño, es… muy curioso" pensó Kakashi, dejando su labor al endurecer por completo esos dos pezones, subiendo sus labios hasta los del pelirrojo, haciendo un pequeño roce al imaginar que si el chico no sabía nada de esas cosas, quizás hasta tampoco había dado su primer beso, y estaba en lo cierto…

Sus mejillas ardían al sentir esos labios del mayor ir rozando los suyos primero casi con inocencia, para que poco a poco esos roces pasaran a ser una ligera presión contra sus labios, cosa que no le sorprendió ni molesto, sino que al contrario, le hizo sentir una extraña pero acogedora sensación y un cosquilleo en sus labios, por lo que comenzó a mover sus labios contra los ajenos apenas sintió movimiento por parte de estos.

Al principio el beso fue lento y algo torpe por parte de Nagato, pero eso no era cosa que molestase a Kakashi, pues sabía y entendía bien que estaba tomando toda la inocencia de ese chico, y aunque una parte de él le hacía sentirse culpable, otra le invitaba a disfrutar de esos tiernos y deliciosos labios. Y cediendo ante el lado que le invitaba a seguir, fue que delineó aquellos inocentes labios con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar, obteniéndolo en seguida al sentir esa boquita abrirse, por lo cual introdujo su lengua, recorriendo cada parte de esa boca, sintiendo un sabor dulce en ella, cuestión que se le hizo por demás curiosa, pero se dedicó a disfrutar de aquella inexperta lengua que se movía tímida contra la suya.

Con timidez la lengua del pelirrojo buscó la del peliplata, haciendo pequeños roces con ella, hasta que esos roces comenzaron a cambiar, debido a que el mayor invitó a aquella tímida lengua a que jugara más con la suya. Nagato entendió el mensaje del peliplata y cedió a juguetear más con la lengua ajena.  
Poco a poco aquel beso se convirtió en uno más profundo y pasional, aunque el Uzumaki trataba de mantener el paso con algo de inexperiencia, más sin embargo, esto solo hacía que el deseo de Kakashi aumentará.

Una vez que el oxígeno se terminó, ambos se vieron forzados a separarse, dejando aquella incitante danza de lenguas que hacían, pero a pesar de estar agitados, no se quedaron quietos…

Con inocencia, pero llevado por su excitación, Nagato comenzó a bajar el cierre de la chamarra del mayor, quien le miró con complacencia, nada sorprendido de aquello.

-Eres un chico bastante… interesante- murmuró el Hatake, separándose solo un poco del menor para poder quitarse la chamarra y lanzarla por algún punto de su habitación, al igual que su playera y la playera de red del chico, pues aprovechó para quitar las prendas de ambos, queriendo y necesitando sentir la piel del muchacho, quien sentía algo igual.

-Yo… Gracias, supongo- susurró el pelirrojo, pasando sus manos por el torso desnudo ajeno, contemplando aquel cuerpo semi-desnudo con cierta hipnosis y anhelo, por ello lo acariciaba con sus suaves manos, acariciando de paso algunas marcas que había en el cuerpo del otro, producto —obviamente— de alguna batalla o algo similar.

Sin detenerse mucho a pensar, sus inexpertos labios se dirigieron a ese atrayente torso, dedicándose a dar varios besos, recorriendo toda esa zona con sus labios, besando algunas marcas, decidiéndose a probar el sabor de esa piel, sacando lento su lengua y lamiendo algunas zonas, obteniendo ligeros suspiros y ahora sí, sorpresa en el otro.

-Nagato…- suspiró el nombre del pequeño, acariciando sus rojos cabellos, sonriendo luego de que pasara su sorpresa, notando al menor separar sus labios de su torso y mirarle bastante sonrojado, lo que le hizo ladear el rostro.

-Etto… Me… me siento incómodo- susurró con vergüenza el pequeño pelirrojo, bajando su mirada a su intimidad, la cual era apresada por el apretado pantalón de cuero.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso- sonrió ligeramente, bajando una de sus manos hasta el pantalón ajeno, desabrochándolo y bajando el cierre, colando de paso su mano en la ropa interior del menor, tomando su joven miembro y masajeándolo desde sus testículos, recorriendo su tronco hasta la punta, sintiendo que incluso se endurecía más, disfrutando eso y el ver como el pelirrojo se arqueaba y estremecía de placer.

-Ah…E-espera…Mh…- murmuró entre gemidos bajos, mirando apenas al mayor, quien negó con la cabeza, quitándole su ropa inferior, dejándolo completamente desnudo, causando que el pequeño cerrara sus piernas con notoria vergüenza al estar desnudo, y sobre todo… Muy excitado.

-No tienes porqué sentir vergüenza de nada; todo esto es completamente normal- expuso Kakashi con tranquilidad, acariciando los muslos del menor, abriéndole con suavidad sus piernas, sintiendo como el pelirrojo se dejaba hacer dócilmente, pero conservando un color rojo brillante en sus mejillas.

-¿E-en serio?- susurró apenado, pasando saliva nervioso y apenado, mirando por unos momentos el rostro ajeno, antes de que su mirada bajara a su propia entrepierna y viera su miembro completamente erguido, provocándole que volviera a pasar saliva.

-Sí. Todo esto es normal en el sexo: Los besos, —pausó un momento, besándole su torso— las caricias, —sus manos acariciaron sus pequeñas caderas y sus muslos— y la excitación- concluyó, tomando el miembro duro del niño, masajeándolo desde sus testículos hasta su glande, el cual apretó suavemente entre sus dedos índice y medio, arrancando un gemido de labios del chico, así como provocó que su cuerpo se arqueara en muestra del placer que sintió.

-¡Aah!... E-está… mh… bien- susurró apenas y entrecortado por gemidos, debido a que seguían acariciando su miembro de una forma tan hábil, y sumado a ello estaba el hecho de que él nunca había sentido cosa similar; jamás había sido tocado ni estimulado de aquella manera, ni siquiera por sí mismo. Todo aquello era completamente nuevo para él.

-Mm… S-se siente muy bien…- logró articular entre sus profundos y sonoros gemidos, los cuales trataba de acallar mordiéndose su labio inferior, pero igual terminaban escapando sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sus ojos apenas abiertos vagaban por todo el cuerpo ajeno, yendo a parar hasta su entrepierna en la cual se notaba un bulto bajo sus ropas, siendo más que obvia la excitación en el cuerpo del mayor, cosa que le provocó un pequeño escalofrío, sin embargo…

"Quiero ver" pensó curioso, acercando sus manos tímidas y algo temblorosas al pantalón ajeno, desabrochándolo con torpeza que le apenó un tanto más, aunque llevado por su curiosidad continuó su labor, bajo la atenta e interesada mirada de su acompañante.  
Aquellas jóvenes e inexpertas manos abrieron aquella prenda, colándose con suavidad a palpar aquel duro pene por sobre el bóxer, escuchando de inmediato quedos gemidos como respuesta a sus inocentes toques. Sin esperar mucho y llevado por su curiosidad, retiró los pantalones y bóxer del mayor, dejando al descubierto su imponente miembro erecto. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al contemplar aquel duro falo, así como sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas.

La expresión del chico casi le hizo gracia, de no ser por el calor y la excitación del momento, pues admitía que aquella mirada sorprendida y la forma en que le contemplaba, le excitaban de sobre manera.

-Tócame- ordenó con su voz ronca de deseo, sin embargo, conservando una notoria gentileza debido a que no quería asustar al chico y quería hacerle disfrutar aquel momento.

Escuchar la voz ajena de aquella forma le causó un escalofrío de excitación; sin detenerse a pensar, asintió y tomó entre sus dos pequeñas manos aquel pene duro, palpándolo lento, recorriéndolo con una cierta inseguridad al ser la primera vez que hacía eso.

-Lo… haces bien…mh… —animó— Solo… haz lo que yo… haga- dijo entre tenues gemidos el Hatake, retomando su labor —la cual había pausado unos momentos— de acariciar el miembro del chico, tomándolo firme por el tronco, haciendo movimientos ascendentes y descendentes por todo la extensión, escuchando complacido un gemido alto que salió de labios del pequeño, quien sonrojado y agitado asintió, imitando aquellos movimientos, con la diferencia de que él usaba sus dos manos y estas temblaban un poco.

Gemidos bajos acompañados por suspiros largos salían de labios del peliplata, quien disfrutaba con gusto las caricias del niño, aunque su cuerpo comenzaba a pedirle otra cosa, por lo que se vio obligado a detener las atenciones a su miembro unos momentos después, antes de que fuera a correrse.

-Detente —pidió, sujetando con suavidad las manos ajenas— Lo hacías bien, pero… haremos otras cosas- explicó con sencillez pero una mirada deseosa, viendo al pelirrojo asentir con sus mejillas rojizas y respiración acelerada.

Retomando un poco el control, el mayor se acercó a besar con hambre al vampiro, reclamando sus labios, siendo respondido con los labios necesitados del chico, aunque aún besaba con cierta torpeza, a él no le importaba, disfrutaba de todas formas el beso, incluso más al saber que de poco en poco arrancaba todo rastro de inocencia de ese pequeño.

Las lenguas se enredaron en un pasional juego, frotándose la una con la otra, y sin esfuerzo alguno, Kakashi dominó el beso, haciendo retroceder la pequeña y traviesa lengua de Nagato, quien suspiraba ahogado pues incluso un solo beso del mayor le hacía estremecer.

No pudieron pasar mucho jugando, pues el aire se terminó, obligándolos a separarse por segunda vez, momento en el que tres dedos del mayor acariciaron los ahora hinchados y rojos labios del menor, contemplando la vista que este le daba, antes de que sus dedos se deslizaran dentro de esa pequeña y abierta boquita.

-Necesito que los ensalives bien- murmuró con su oscura mirada fija en el rostro del chiquillo, quien asintió sin entender el porqué de aquello, pero obedeció, comenzando a pasar su lengua por esos tres dedos, succionándolos un poco casi por inercia, aunque esta acción provocó una punzada de excitación en el otro, pues por un momento su mente viajo a imaginar que cosas podía hacer el menor con esa boquita.

"Poco a poco" pensó el Hatake, decidido a enseñarle todo tipo de cosa que tuviera que ver con el sexo, pero naturalmente no podía hacerlo todo en un día, iría con calma, claro, suponiendo que luego de hacerlo suyo el niño aceptara seguir viéndose con él.

-Con eso es suficiente…- sacó sus dedos de la boca ajena, notando de inmediato la mirada confundida del pequeño.

-Veras… necesito prepararte. —Llevó sus dedos bañados en saliva al virgen ano del menor, acariciándolo con suavidad por fuera, causándole un pequeño sobresalto— Tranquilo. Meteré mis dedos para abrir un poco este lugar, para después poder introducir esto —señaló su miembro— aquí- para concluir su explicación hizo algo de presión con sus dedos en la entrada del chico, sin llegar a penetrarle aún.

Ante la explicación del peliplata, el pequeño vampiro pasó saliva con fuerza, mirando con vergüenza y cierto temor aquel imponente miembro.

-Y-yo… no… eso no cabrá adentro- susurró con vergüenza, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, y en efecto, su rostro casi tomaba el color de sus cabellos, situación que causó cierta gracia al lobo.

-Cabrá, te… dolerá al principio, pero después te gustara. Así es como tienen sexo dos hombres —comentaba, empujando uno de sus dedos hacia el interior ajeno— Ahora, respira profundo y relájate- concluyó, esperando unos momentos a que Nagato hiciera lo que le pedía, viéndolo asentir y notando como relajaba su cuerpo lo mejor que le era posible considerando sus naturales nervios.

De forma blanda y lenta, el dedo del peliplata fue entrando en aquella estrecha cavidad, hundiéndose lo más profundo que le fue posible.

-Mh… se siente… incomodo- susurró agitado el pelirrojo, entrecerrando sus ojos, haciendo sus caderas un poco hacia atrás, queriendo que aquel dedo saliera de su cuerpo.

-Te gustara pronto —aseguró— Pero necesito que te quedes quieto- decía amable, sabiendo lo que ese pequeño debía sentir, pero ahora que habían comenzado no iba a parar hasta hacerlo suyo.

-E-está bien- Nagato cedió, dejándose llevar por el lobo, confiando en él, cosa extraña y que quizá a ojos de otros no era buena idea, pero él confiaba en el mayor, sin saber el porqué; solo quería saciar toda su curiosidad.

El mayor mostró una sonrisa complacida, a la par que su dedo comenzaba a moverse en suaves círculos en ese virgen interior, escuchando suspiros de dolor y quejidos muy tenues que escapaban de labios del pelirrojo, por lo cual se decidió a hacer algo para distraerle del dolor.

Con pasionales besos, los labios del Hatake iniciaron un recorrido desde ese terso y blanco cuello, descendiendo, haciendo una pequeña pausa en su pecho, donde lamió y mordisqueó ambos botones, provocando jadeos de placer en el Uzumaki, quien sintió un extraño dolor en sus pezones por la forma un tanto brusca en que fueron mordisqueados, más lejos de ser un dolor del cual se quejara, le causó excitación y que un temblor recorriera su cuerpo.

Satisfecho con haber provocado que el menor temblara, sus labios siguieron descendiendo, besando su vientre, dando ligeros mordiscos, cuidando que sus colmillos de lobo —que recién aparecían— no penetraran la piel para no herirlo, sin embargo los suaves y bajos gemiditos de placer mezclado con dolor que estaba dando ese niño, le excitaban de sobre manera y le dificultaban el contenerse.

-¡Kakashi…!- gritó Nagato, bajando su sorprendida mirada para fijarla en el rostro del mayor, mirándolo avergonzado y con cierto escandalo al haber sentido como este le daba besos por toda su erecto pene, desde la punta hasta su base. Aunque claro que el grito no había sido precisamente por sorpresa.

-Relájate y disfrútalo- fueron las únicas palabras del peliplata, antes de meterse ese miembro a su boca, degustándolo al mismo tiempo que un segundo dedo se iba introduciendo en aquel interior, acompañando al primero y encargándose de dilatar otro poco más ese lugar.

Las acciones del mayor causaron una mezcla extraña en el interior del pequeño Uzumaki, quien jadeaba y gemía ante aquellas nuevas sensaciones que iba descubriendo. Sin poder hacer más que dejarse tocar y hacer por el otro, aferró sus manos a las sabanas oscuras, gimiendo y jadeando, pudiendo sentir como luego de unos cortos momentos un tercer dedo entraba en su interior, causándole un quejido de dolor, el cual fue cortado por una succión a su endurecida y palpitante intimidad.

Kakashi trataba de distraer al chico del dolor, atendiendo su miembro con habilidad, gozando el escuchar los sonidos que provocaba, así como disfrutaba de la vista de ese infantil rostro sonrojado y bastante agitado.

-K-Kakashi… E-espera…detente- suplicó el Uzumaki, cubriendo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos, agitándose más de lo que ya estaba, lo cual hizo comprender al otro lo que sucedía.

-Adelante… No te contengas, pero quita tus manos, quiero verte- ordenó lo último, antes de que su boca volviera a recibir ese joven miembro, retomando sus hábiles atenciones, continuando con los frotes que su lengua daba al hinchado glande, y de las rápidas succiones —que le seguían— a todo el tronco de ese miembro.

-P-pe…pero…mmh…yo…yo…ah…- el pelirrojo trató de negarse, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo debido a que el placer que recibía nublaba su mente, evitándole pensar y hablar con claridad, incluso escuchó las palabras del mayor con esfuerzo.

Olas de placer recorrían su pequeño cuerpo, concentrándose en su vientre, provocándole calambres fuertes, acompañados de una extraña sensación en su pelvis; y aunque sentía su rostro doler de lo rojo que estaba, quitó sus manos de él, aferrándolas a las sabanas antes de arquear su espalda y ser inundado de un inmenso placer que le llevó a soltar un gemido alto, mientras su miembro descargaba un pequeño y tibio chorro de semen que cayó en la boca que le atendía.

-Mm…Ah…Kakashi…- susurró apenas, con voz algo ronca debido al placer que había experimentado su cuerpo, el cual se destensó un tanto luego de aquel momento de placer, más sin embargo, sentía que flotaba ligeramente, sensación aunada al hecho de que los dedos que se movían en su interior seguían causándole temblorcitos en su pequeño cuerpo perlado de sudor.

La boca del peliplata dejó aquel miembro, no sin antes lamer suavemente la punta para limpiar todo rastro de semen, saboreándolo con una ligera sorpresa de que a aquella edad el muchacho pudiera haber eyaculado.

-Fue un orgasmo —explicó— El punto máximo de placer, y lo que normalmente se consigue durante el sexo- finalizó su explicación con sencillez, contemplando como el pequeño cuerpo seguía teniendo un par de espasmos, estos eran causados por sus dedos que seguían moviéndose en círculos, pero que notoriamente ya no causaban dolor al niño, sino excitación que se pudo notar en sus suspiros y en el hecho de que moviera sus caderas lentamente deseando más.

-Entiendo…- susurró bajo, entreabriendo sus ojos, dándole una mirada entre apenada y anhelante al mayor, quedándose quieto al darse cuenta de los movimientos que sus caderas hacían, pero había sido algo que no había podido evitar, simplemente comenzaba a tener una necesidad que no sabía cómo expresar.

-Es hora… —indicó, sacando sus dedos del interior ajeno— Esto será distinto a lo que sentiste con los dedos, incluso te incomodará más, pero pasara pronto- avisaba, acomodándose entre las piernas del niño, quien asintió lento, pasando saliva con notable nerviosismo.

-Respira hondo, y relájate- dio una última indicación, antes de tomar su propio miembro completamente duro, comenzando a frotar la punta contra el dilatado ano del pequeño, tratando de contenerse para no ir muy rápido, pero le era difícil, pues estaba demasiado necesitado de entrar, por lo cual no se demoró mucho en adentrar la cabeza de su pene, sintiendo como el menor temblaba bajo él, más no supo distinguir si fue de miedo, de dolor o de excitación.

Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su pequeño cuerpo al sentir como su interior era profanado, primero por el hinchado glande, y después por el resto de aquel imponente miembro. Fue soltando poco a poco el aire contenido en sus pulmones, acompañado de quejidos al sentir un agudo dolor en su zona más íntima; este dolor era bastante distinto al que habían provocado los dedos que habían entrado posteriormente, pues este dolor le hacía sentir que su interior se desgarraba y probablemente era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Para…para…- pidió entre jadeos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, cortándoselo sin querer por sus colmillos de vampiro que habían salido.

-Dolerá… más si me… detengo… Mmh… resiste, ya casi… entro- respondió entrecortado por suspiros y gemidos ahogados, disfrutando el sentir esas estrechas paredes anales apretarle de una forma bastante exquisita, aunque sabía que debía tener cuidado, mucho, sobre todo le preocupó un tanto el sentir un líquido bañar su miembro, sabiendo que era inevitable que ese virgen interior se rasgara y sangrara un poco, pero más le preocupaba si el chico iba a estar bien. Siguiendo sus palabras entró con la mayor delicadeza posible pero sin pausar sus movimientos, quedándose quieto una vez que su miembro se hundió por completo.

-D-duele… mucho…mhg…ah…- se quejó entre cortado por pequeños gemidos de dolor, abrazándose al cuerpo del mayor, tratando de contener sollozos que estaban por escapar de sus labios, logrando contenerlos pero no así unas lágrimas rebeldes que resbalaron por sus mejillas, momento en el que sintió como con suavidad el peliplata le separaba de su torso y se inclinaba hacia su rostro, sintiendo un cálido beso ser depositado sobre sus labios; a este beso le siguieron otros, pero estos fueron por sus mejillas, siendo limpiadas sus lágrimas.

-Sé que te duele mucho… eres muy pequeño, pero pronto te haré sentir muy bien. —Prometió— Solo relájate. Yo no me moveré hasta que estés listo- terminó de hablar con voz completamente enronquecida y llena de excitación, cuestión que provocó un ligero estremecimiento en el cuerpo bajo él.

-De acuerdo, —dijo en un suspiro— pero… ¿estás seguro de que… el dolor p-pasara?- susurró temeroso y aun nervioso, cerrando sus ojos, no sabiendo si por dolor o vergüenza, pero lo más probable era que fuese por ambos.

-Sí… pasara, solo… necesitas tiempo para acostumbrarte…mh- suspiró bajo y le besó sus rojos cabellos, sosteniéndose en uno de sus antebrazos para poder tener libre una mano y acariciar con ella todo el cuerpo del niño, pasando por su pecho, bajando a uno de sus costados, y descendiendo hasta sus muslos, acariciando esa suave piel con placer, rozándola con sus uñas que habían crecido y se habían afilado debido a la excitación del momento, sin embargo, cuidó no rasguñarlo pues no quería lastimarlo.

-Está bien…mmh… confío en ti- suspiró, sintiendo su piel erizarse ante las caricias que recibía, sobre todo ante aquellas afiladas uñas paseándose por su cuerpo sin alcanzar a rasgar su piel, pero que sin duda le estaban provocando una nueva excitación, inclusive hasta aquella extraña sensación de tener algo tan grande y duro en su interior le estaba provocando de nuevo aquel calor en su vientre, calor que descendió hasta su miembro, comenzando a erguirlo de nuevo para vergüenza suya.

-Comienza a gustarte… que este aquí adentro ¿eh?- preguntó entre divertido y excitado, viendo aquel joven pene levantarse de nuevo, así como su propia intimidad sentía ligeras contracciones de excitación en aquella pequeña entradita que le torturaba apresándolo de aquella manera pero sin poder moverse aún. Debía ser paciente y lo sabía, pero también sabía que estaba por perder el control.

Ante las palabras del Hatake, el niño solo atinó a sonrojarse y cubrirse de nuevo el rostro con sus manos, pero no fue solo por el comentario ajeno, sino porque él mismo comenzaba a sentir que era así: Que le gustaba sentirlo en su interior. Aunque se suponía que eso debía ser bueno, no podía evitar que le avergonzase.  
Con cuidado y con pena de hablar, movió suavemente sus caderas, dando la señal que el otro esperaba para comenzar a moverse.

Un suspiro complacido se escuchó de labios del mayor, quien disfrutó ese ligero movimiento, pero disfrutó más el salir con lentitud para volver a entrar, escuchando gemidos de dolor en el menor, lo que le hizo cuestionarse si ya estaba listo para que se moviera.

-Nagato…mh… ¿Estás bien?...- preguntó tras un quedo gemido, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al muchacho, este solo se quejó bajito, sin quitar sus manos de su rostro, conservando sus ojos cerrados fuertemente.

-S-sí… sigue…- respondió apenas, jadeando bajo para no preocuparlo, pues aunque le dolía, admitía que le gustaba, era algo extraño pero era así.

Con su mano libre, quitó con amabilidad las manos del vampirito de su rostro, contemplando como aquella piel, usualmente pálida, se encontraba teñida de un rojo brillante, cuestión que le atraía más.

-Déjame verte- murmuró sencillo, soltando las manos del niño, inclinándose a besarle en los labios, probando la sangre que había en ellos, sonrojando más al menor, quien entreabrió sus ojos, respondiendo al beso, suspirando y gimiendo entre este.

En esta ocasión, el beso duró poco, pero fue porque ambos se separaron para suspirar y jadear, respectivamente.

La curiosidad de Nagato le incitó a bajar su mirada, terminando en que sus ojos se fijaran en la forma en que aquel grueso miembro salía de su cuerpo y volvía a entrar, perdiéndose en su entradita que comenzaba a succionar un poco aquel pene duro.

Aquella vista provocó un escalofrío de excitación en su joven y pequeño cuerpo, haciéndole temblar y llevándole a mover lento sus caderas contra las ajenas, haciendo un vaivén pequeño y suave, pero que imaginaba que aumentaría tanto en fuerza como en velocidad dentro de un rato.

-Mmh…Ah…K-Kakashi…E-es muy grande…- murmuró con sus mejillas rojas, sin dejar de mirar como ese miembro entraba y salía de su interior, sintiendo aun un dolor considerable en su entrada, más sin embargo sabía bien que a pesar del dolor, algo le gustaba en todo aquello.

Las palabras del niño le provocaron un ligero rubor, o quizás era el calor y la excitación del momento… No, él sabía que aquellas palabras le habían causado ese pequeño rubor, aunque claramente no lo admitiría nunca.

-Pasará pronto… el dolor… —susurró entrecortado por gemidos quedos— Solo…ah...mantente relajado- finalizó, dejando de acariciar los muslos del niño para pasar su mano hacia su miembro ya erecto, tomándolo por el tronco, masajeando toda aquella dureza, subiendo un poco su mano, frotando con suavidad dos dedos en el rojo e hinchado glande del pequeño, escuchando de inmediato un grito ahogado por parte del menor, así como pudo sentir también ciertos espasmos en aquel interior, espasmos que apresaron de una deliciosa forma su miembro y le incitaron a ir un tanto más rápido, escuchando algunos jadeos como respuesta a sus embestidas, pero estos ya iban mezclados con placer y dolor.

-A-ah… s-siento algo… extraño… mmgh…- comentó con mucho esfuerzo el pelirrojo, aferrándose al cuerpo ajeno, temblando ante las nuevas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, y sobre todo ante la extraña sensación del dolor mezclándose con el placer.

-Pronto… te gustara solamente…mm…- susurró a modo de respuesta, imaginando lo que debía sentir el chico, éste ya solo asintió, gimiendo con pena, sintiendo poco a poco que aquel dolor fuerte en su entrada iba cediendo, dejándole un extraño placer al ser penetrado.

Sus ojos se cerraron unos momentos, mientras seguía aferrándose al mayor, solo que en esta ocasión pasó sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos por toda la espalda ajena, rozando aquella piel con sus uñas, cuidando lo más posible no rasguñarlo, aunque le costaba con todas aquellas sensaciones mezclándose en su cuerpo, sobre todo con aquel placer que a cada embestida se incrementaba más y más, haciéndole temblar y agitarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Al sentir aquellos temblores en el pequeño cuerpo bajo él, se decidió a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas, sobre todo porque él mismo lo necesitaba, por lo cual con necesidad y placer, los movimientos de sus caderas se hicieron más rápido, hundiéndose cada vez más profundo en aquel interior que tan apretado y cálido estaba.

-M-mh…Aah…Kakashi…m-más…- pidió tensándose al sentir como en una de aquellas rápidas penetraciones el pene en su interior rozó algo dentro de él que le hizo temblar y provocó placenteras descargas por todo su cuerpo, sobre todo en su joven miembro que escurrió algo de pre-semen, y desde luego que aquella sensación le llenó, haciéndole desear más, algo que fue notorio no solo en su petición, sino en sus caderas que comenzaron a moverse contra las ajenas, haciendo un vaivén más placentero para ambos.

-Así que…mh…es aquí…- murmuró con voz llena de placer, sonriendo ligeramente a la vez que daba una fuerte embestida en aquel punto interno que encontró, escuchando un gemido alto por parte del menor, aunado a exquisitos espasmos que apresaron su propia erección, causándole un gruñido lleno de placer. A pesar de que su mirada se encontraba algo nublada de placer, pudo apreciar con gusto el rostro y cuerpo del chico, contemplando sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, sus mejillas rojas, su boquita abierta buscando aire así como gimiendo, algunos mechones de su rojo cabello pegándose a su frente por el sudor que comenzaba a perlar su cuerpo, el cual por cierto, se estremecía y tensaba ante cada embestida, así como su espalda se arqueaba. Aquella vista le estaba enloqueciendo de fascinación, aunque más le enloqueció cuando esos orbes poco usuales se abrieron para mirarle con deseo, entonces pudo notar como la mirada apenada pero llena de placer y deseo se paseaba por todo su cuerpo.

-N-Nagato… Mmh…- gimió apenas el nombre del pequeño, viendo como causaba un estremecimiento de notorio placer en ese joven cuerpo.

Su pequeño cuerpo se removía ante cada embestida, sobre todo cuando escuchaba los gemidos y/o jadeos ajenos, pues algo dentro de él temblaba de excitación al escuchar aquellos sonidos, pero no eran los únicos sonidos que le estaban excitando, sino que también contribuían los sonidos que hacían las caderas ajenas al chocar con las suyas, aquel sonido le hacía sonrojarse todavía más, pero aunado al sonido, el poder sentir aquellos hinchados testículos golpear contra su trasero le causaba aún más gusto y placer, algo que se preguntaba si era normal.

-K-Kakashi…yo… siento que… ¡Ah!...Mm…- no pudo articular bien su frase, puesto que su cuerpo era invadido por un inmenso placer, y de poco en poco se sumía cada vez más en él, solo podía sentir todo su cuerpo ser colmado de aquella intensa sensación, así como su zona pélvica era cada vez más llenada por calambres y espasmos, los cuales también estaban presentes en su interior y que apresaban cada vez más el duro miembro que profanaba hábilmente su interior.

-Lo… sé…hm…a-adelante…A-ah…Adelante… termina…- murmuró con esfuerzo, gruñendo bajo por sentir como su propio limite se acercaba aún más y le obligaba a embestir de una forma más fuerte aquel apretado interior, disfrutando anhelante aquellos espasmos que le estrujaban de una manera única y que provocaban que su miembro comenzara a chorrear algo de pre-semen en ese interior.

El niño se contuvo un poco, pues él quería seguir disfrutando de aquel inmenso placer, pero cada embestida más fuerte que daba el otro, le invitaba a dejarse llevar al orgasmo, y al final, no pudo contenerse cuando su punto sensible fue golpeado con bastante fuerza en una brusca embestida.

-¡A-aah! ¡Kakashi! Mmh…- un gemido bastante ronco y sonoro salió de sus labios cuando el orgasmo le llegó por segunda ocasión, solo que esta vez fue un tanto más intenso que en la vez anterior, y a diferencia de aquella vez, de su miembro salieron tres chorros pequeños de semen que mancharon su propio vientre e incluso su pecho. Su cuerpo se tensó de sobre manera, contrayéndose en torno al pene en su interior, provocando un jadeó ronco lleno de excitación por parte del mayor, quien continuó embistiéndole un par de veces más, disfrutando la tensión de su cuerpo.

Un par de gruñidos un tanto salvajes escaparon de sus labios, mientras arremetía más duro contra esa estrecha cavidad que se calentó de sobre manera, apretando su duro falo con una delicia que no había sentido antes, y aunque él también hubiera querido resistir un poco más, no le fue posible y terminó por venirse en ese apretado interior, disfrutando de un fuerte orgasmo, mientras llenaba en abundancia la entrada del pequeño con su cálido semen.

-Mh… ¡Nagato!... A-ahh…- gimió placentero, murmurando el nombre del niño, seguido de un par de gruñidos de éxtasis al sumirse en el exquisito placer del orgasmo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del Uzumaki, este fue provocado por la esencia que fue derramada en su interior, la cual le causó un ligero ardor por lo lastimada que se encontraba esa zona intima.

-¿E-estás bien?...- preguntó Kakashi aun con la respiración agitada, pero preocupado por el menor, mirándolo con un brillo ligeramente rojizo en sus ojos.

-S-sí… no te preocupes...mh…- susurró el pequeño vampirito, mirando sonrojado al mayor, sintiéndose algo avergonzado por sentir como el semen ajeno se desbordaba de su entrada. Como un pequeño reflejo de pena, mordió su labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar pues sus colmillos de vampiro no habían desaparecido aun.

Al ver aquella sangre resbalar por el labio del pelirrojo, no pudo evitar inclinarse a besarlo, sin importarle cortarse un poco sus propios labios con aquellos afilados colmillos en el proceso, mezclando su sangre con la ajena, acción que les provocó escalofríos a ambos, pues probaron un nuevo sabor de sangre que les encantó a los dos.

El beso apenas duró, pues ninguno tenía suficiente oxígeno en sus pulmones como para hacer un beso profundo y largo, por lo que sus labios se separaron, terminando solo a escasos milímetros, mezclándose así los cálidos alientos.

-Nagato… yo… —susurró, mordiendo el labio inferior ajeno— Aun no estoy satisfecho- gruñó apenas terminó de hablar, saliendo del cuerpo del menor, dándole la vuelta con medido cuidado y poniéndolo en cuatro, sonrojando y sobre saltando al pequeño pelirrojo.

El Uzumaki quiso decir algo, más fue interrumpido por el miembro semi-erecto que se frotaba con ansias y anhelo contra su trasero, provocándole escalofríos, mientras algo tembloroso, se mantenía en cuatro, suspirando bajito al sentir aquellos frotes, pasando saliva con algo de esfuerzo, mirando de reojo al mayor.

-N-no te preocupes... A-adelante- murmuró muy bajito, quizás hasta con cierta timidez, pero algo en su interior le hizo decir aquello.

Por otro lado, Kakashi agradeció que el chico estuviera dispuesto a seguir, pues no se creía capaz de detenerse hasta saciar su deseo. Sin meditarlo más, tomó las pequeñas y delgadas caderas ajenas, hundiéndose de una sola estocada en aquel estrecho lugar, gruñendo con placer, y escuchando un jadeo del menor, sonido que le terminó por excitar más, así que dejándose llevar por su excitación, comenzó a embestir salvajemente aquel apretado interior, hundiéndose lo más profundo que podía, causando jadeos y gemidos bajos en el niño.

-Mh…K-Kakashi…mmm…- sus jadeos dieron lugar a gemidos que iban subiendo de volumen. No sabía cómo, pero el volver a sentir ese miembro ya completamente duro en su interior, le estaba provocando nuevas olas de excitación que iban a parar a su pelvis, irguiendo nuevamente su joven miembro, causándole que su rostro ardiera de vergüenza, y a pesar de que la brusca penetración le causó un dolor y ardor considerable, no pudo evitar que al paso de apenas un par de minutos, sus caderas comenzaran a moverse contra las ajenas, mientras contracciones involuntarias daban algunos apretones al pene en su interior, apresándolo más, provocando que pudiera sentir el palpitar de ese imponente miembro, y eso a su vez, alimentaba su excitación y placer.

-Nagato…ah…eres…mh… tan delicioso…ahg…- gruñó placentero, dejándose llevar por el placer que le daba ese apretado interior, sintiendo esas deliciosas contracciones que de cierta forma succionaban su erección, brindándole un placer que le iba cegando cada vez más. Con el mayor cuidado posible, se inclinó a mordisquear uno de los hombros del niño, probando su pálida piel una vez más, saciando su hambre y libido a cada profunda penetración que daba, jadeando contra esa piel al disfrutar del sentir aquellos pliegues internos en el cuerpo del menor, aunado a una temperatura cálida que le hacía perder el sentido.

-Mmh…Kakashi…aah…y-yo…ah…tú… sigue… p-por favor… m-más…- casi suplicó Nagato, disfrutando quizás más de esa segunda 'ronda', probablemente porque su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado un tanto, y el semen que ya había en su interior servía como lubricante, lo que ayudaba a que aquel erecto pene se deslizara de una forma más sencilla, llegando a lugares más profundos que la primera vez, tocando constantemente aquel punto sensible a cada embestida, haciéndole gritar y temblar por todo el placer que le otorgaban.

-Lo que… pidas…a-ah…vampirito- gruñó ronco, volviendo sus embestidas certeras y fuertes, frotando su pelvis unos momentos en aquel perfecto trasero, antes de volver a penetrarle rápidamente, hundiéndose bastante profundo, casi escuchando un quejido de dolor en el niño, sin embargo, apenas pudo mirarle con un ojo abierto, solo para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, y al verle temblar de placer puro, volvió a concentrarse en sus embestidas, golpeando las nalgas del menor con sus testículos que a cada segundo se llenaban más y más de semen que descargaría bastante pronto de seguir así.

Gritos escapaban de labios del pelirrojo, y por más que se esforzara en callarse, no podía conseguir ni siquiera el bajar el sonido de sus gemidos, los cuales algunos eran de dolor por la fuerza con que era profanado su cuerpo, cosa que en verdad no le preocupaba, o al menos ya no, pues se sentía muy excitado y lleno de placer como para que le interesase un poco de dolor; a lo que de verdad le estaba prestando atención, era al hecho de que sus brazos temblaban, en parte del placer, en parte del cansancio, pero era un claro aviso de que no podría sostenerse por más tiempo, cosa que sucedió a los pocos segundos, pues terminó recostando su pecho en la cama y con su sonrojado rostro en la almohada. Haciendo algo de esfuerzo, volteó su rostro apenas, alcanzando a mirar parte del cuerpo ajeno, y mirando ligeramente aquellas caderas que le penetraban una y otra vez, haciendo su cuerpo vibrar. Su miembro pedía atención, y por un momento quiso tocarse, pero aun algo tímido no pudo hacerlo, solo atinó a mover más sus caderas, pero esta vez en busca también de atención para su erección, acción que notó el Hatake.

Sintió las pequeñas caderas moverse más, pero no necesito mirarlo para imaginar que aquellos movimientos no eran para aumentar el vaivén, sino porque el niño necesitaba algo más, por lo cual no tardó en pasar una de sus manos por debajo del vientre ajeno, tomando su muy duro pene y masturbándolo con habilidad, apretando un tanto el glande, antes de bajar y masajear todo el tronco al igual que sus testículos, los cuales podía sentir algo duros y notablemente cargados también, cuestión que le seguía causando sorpresa.

-¡Kakashi! —gritó y apretó las sabanas— M-mh…y-ya… no aguanto…- avisó con mucho esfuerzo el pequeño vampiro, delirando a más no poder de placer, sintiendo su cuerpo ya bastante húmedo de sudor y temblando al borde de un tercer orgasmo.

"Es… muy pequeño y no puede aguantar mucho" pensó con esfuerzo el peliplata, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza por espasmos en el interior ajeno, estos también le avisaban que el niño estaba por terminar.

-Mm… Resiste un… p-poco más… ah…- pidió, moviendo más lentamente su mano entorno al joven miembro, embistiéndole más rápido, entreabriendo sus ojos y fijando su vista en la carita sonrojada del menor, quien con esfuerzo entreabrió sus ojos también y levantó su mirada, encontrándose con la ajena, dejándole ver sus orbes cristalizados y a punto de derramar lágrimas, pero estas iban a ser de éxtasis.

Con un mayor esfuerzo, Nagato asintió, cerrando de nuevo sus ojos, tensando un tanto su cuerpo de forma inconsciente, pues casi estaba llegando al orgasmo, pero ponía todo su esfuerzo en contenerse aunque sea unos pocos momentos más, pero era muy obvio que a pesar de poner todo su esfuerzo en ello, no podría aguantar más que unos pocos momentos.

-¡Aah!… K-Kakashi…mmm…no…no… ¡Ah! Ya… ya no puedo…- logró decir entre gemidos y jadeos, sintiendo en seguida como su erección era apresada y atendida de forma más rápida por aquella experta mano que la seguía recorriendo de arriba abajo, dándole a entender con eso que ya podía dejar de aguantar.  
Sus manos apretaron fuertemente las sabanas a los lados de la almohada, mientras él se quedaba sin aire unos segundos y su cuerpo se tensaba, llevándole a dar un gemido alto durante el fuerte orgasmo que le golpeó, a la par de que su miembro soltaba un par de chorros de semen, manchando las sabanas bajo él y su propio vientre una vez más.

Kakashi gruñó apenas sintió como su palpitante y duro pene era apresado y succionado de una forma única, incitándole a venirse, y así lo hizo al cabo de un par de embestidas más, disfrutando la temperatura y la presión que continuaron envolviendo su miembro, mientras se vaciaba por completo una segunda vez en ese interior cálido, llenándole aún más, y terminando por rasguñar ligeramente las caderas ajenas al estar sumido en un estupor causado por tanto placer, momento en el cual solo se dedicó a disfrutar de su fuerte orgasmo y de aquellas paredes anales dar unos últimos apretones a su miembro.

Después de aquel segundo clímax, el Hatake se recostó sobre el pequeño, respirando agitado, buscando regular su respiración mientras sus ojos se abrían y se fijaban en el vampiro, este jadeaba bajo, intentando al igual que él, que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Nagato?- preguntó en un susurro, moviéndose con cuidado para no aplastar al menor bajo su peso, acariciándole a la vez su espalda, sonriendo levemente al sentir lo tersa de su piel.

-Sí. Pero… estoy muy cansado- susurró bajito, quizás con algo de pena, abriendo sus ojos y mirando al mayor, sonriendo levemente por aquellas caricias a su espalda.

-Es normal —se inclinó a besarle sus cabellos— Debes descansar- finalizó suavemente, levantándose y saliendo con más cuidado de su interior, mirando como de inmediato semen mezclado con hilos de sangre escurrían desde la entrada del menor, lo que le hizo suspirar bajo.

Nagato cerró sus ojos un momento al sentir que aquel miembro abandonaba su interior, haciendo su rostro arder nuevamente de vergüenza al sentir como se iba vaciando de toda aquella esencia que aún no sabía que era pero tenía ya una idea.

-¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien?- insistió el peliplata, tomando las destendidas sabanas, cubriendo el pequeño cuerpo ajeno, no sin antes darse cuenta de los rasguños que hizo.

-Sí... estoy bien, te lo aseguro- susurró bajito, sonriendo un tanto más, moviéndose solo un poco para recostarse de costado, mirando al lobo recostarse atrás de él y abrazarle luego de cubrirse con las sabanas también.

-De acuerdo, confiare en ti. Ahora… antes de que te duermas: Te hice unos rasguños ¿estarás bien?- cuestionó, acariciándole ligeramente sus caderas donde estaban los rasguños de los que hablaba, pero mientras lo hacía, olfateaba suave los rojos cabellos del niño.

-Mm… sí, no fueron muy profundos, así que no te preocupes- respondió con un notable adormecimiento, tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero estos se cerraban por sí solos.

La respuesta del Uzumaki le hizo sonreír con más calma, pues era sabido que un rasguño o mordida de un lobo a un vampiro y viceversa, podrían envenenarlos o hacerles mucho daño, por eso se preocupó por lo que hizo, pero ante aquella respuesta y ver tan tranquilo al chico, le hizo relajarse.

-Está bien, descansa ahora sí- habló con voz queda, dando un último beso a los cabellos rojos, dejando de acariciar las pequeñas caderas para abrazar al vampiro.

-D-descansa tú también- susurró Nagato con mucho esfuerzo, terminando por dormirse apenas terminó de decir esa frase, pues estaba completamente exhausto.

Una sonrisa de enternecimiento apareció en los labios del mayor, mientras contemplaba por un rato al pequeño, antes de cerrar sus ojos para descansar también.

_/:\ /:\ /:\ /:\ /:\ /:\ /:\_

El resto de aquella tarde, así como toda la noche transcurrió de forma rápida y tranquila, dando lugar a un nuevo día, igual de nublado y falto de sol que el anterior…

-Mm…-

Un quejido suavecito se escuchó en esa habitación, este fue dado por el pequeño pelirrojo que se removió ligeramente y talló sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, tratando de despertar, pues aún estaba algo cansado.

Sus especiales orbes anillados miraron el lugar en donde se encontraba, ubicándose de poco a poco, recordando lo sucedido el día anterior, lo que provocó que se le subieran los colores al rostro, mientras miraba levemente su cuerpo desnudo y cubierto solo por aquella sabana oscura.

-¿Tienes hambre?-

Al escuchar la voz ajena, el niño levantó su mirada y se encontró con el mayor, quien yacía vestido y estaba de pie a un lado de la cama, observándole con mucha tranquilidad.

-Eh… s-sí… mucha- respondió en un apenas audible susurro, o quizás una persona normal no lo hubiera escuchado, pero el lobo con su oído más sensible sí pudo escucharlo, por lo que dio vuelta y se alejó con un 'Ahora vuelvo'.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Kakashi volvió con una bandeja repleta de comida, siendo esta algo de fruta, pan, carne, arroz, entre otras cosas, todo en parte debido a que quería alimentar bien al pequeño, y en parte a que no sabía que podía comer siendo un pequeño vampirito.

-¿Esto estará bien?- preguntó al mostrarle la bandeja, poniéndola en la cama al lado del pelirrojo, quien miró la comida con hambre y asintió, tratando de levantarse, aunque lamentablemente demasiado rápido.

-¡Mgh!- Nagato cerró sus ojos y se quejó al sentir un fuerte dolor proveniente de su zona más íntima, pero antes de hacer algo más, unas manos en sus hombros le empujaron con suavidad, volviéndole a recostar.

-Tienes que tener cuidado, estarás algo lastimado- comentó con fingida calma, tratando de ocultar la preocupación que le daba el ver así al menor.

-Está bien —susurró, poniéndose más rojo— Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitare para moverme bien?- preguntó apenado, encima de preocupado pues sabía que tenía que irse en un rato más y el estar 'lastimado' le impediría poder hacerlo con tranquilidad.

-Eh… Pues al menos todo este día no podrás moverte bien, y quizás… mañana aun no podrás- respondió con cierto aire distraído, aunque prestando atención a las reacciones del pequeño, quien abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y negó rápidamente.

-Yo no… no puedo quedarme aquí tanto tiempo, tengo que volver y… y si alguien se da cuenta de algo…- murmuraba, suspirando para tranquilizarse, tratando de pensar en algo, aunque siendo 'novato' en aquello, su mente estaba en blanco.

-Tranquilízate. Come para tener energías, y luego te darás un baño con agua caliente, eso te ayudara bastante- expuso una solución el Hatake, pues aunque no lo demostró, le preocupó el hecho de que algún vampiro mayor y cercano al niño se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-De… acuerdo- se tranquilizó un poco, suspirando de nuevo, mirando la cama y pensando en cómo levantarse para poder sentarse sin que le doliera tanto, acción que no pasó desapercibida para el otro.

-Levántate con cuidado y lentitud- comentó, extendiéndole una mano al Uzumaki, este no dudó en tomarla.

Y así, con mucho cuidado, el pequeño se fue sentando, siendo ayudado por el mayor, quien encima le sostuvo un poco por uno de sus hombros, escuchando uno que otro quejido bajo por parte del chiquillo hasta que este consiguió sentarse.

-G-gracias- susurró, sonriéndole al peliplata con algo de vergüenza mientras tomaba la bandeja con comida y la ponía en sus piernas, comenzando a comer con hambre, bajo la atenta mirada ajena.

-¿Con eso estarás bien? ¿No… necesitas sangre?- preguntó Kakashi con interés y curiosidad, viendo al niño devorar todo lo que le había llevado.

-Solo necesito sangre una vez al mes- respondió como si nada, sonriendo feliz ante la rica comida que estaba zampándose.

Una gotita resbaló por la cabeza del mayor, mientras miraba como la comida era terminada pocos minutos después.

-Así que solo bebes sangre una vez al mes- murmuró más para sí, pensando en las palabras del niño, obteniendo de inmediato su mirada.

-¿Usaras lo que te estoy diciendo para lastimar a mi especie?- cuestionó Nagato de inmediato, tratando de afilar su mirada sobre el otro, pero solo consiguió mirarle con cierta desconfianza.

-¿Eh? No, no, solo tenía curiosidad- respondió como si nada, sonriendo bajo su bufanda que ya llevaba puesta de nuevo.

-Confiaré en ti, pero te vigilo- señaló con un dedo, mirándole con el ceño levemente fruncido, aunque más que molesto, aquel gesto le hacía ver… tierno, por lo cual el Hatake no pudo evitar sonreír más y bajarse la bufanda para darle un suave beso en los labios.

La acción del mayor le tomó por sorpresa, pero no se quejó ni objetó nada, solo respondió al beso, ruborizándose ligeramente, rubor que aumentó cuando los labios ajenos pasaron a su cuello, repartiendo un par de besos por zonas que le eran muy sensibles, provocándole suspiros tenues y leves escalofríos.

-¿Sabes…? También me gustaría saber… como sí es que eres… 'Un muerto viviente' tu cuerpo puede calentarse tanto y te puedes sonrojar- comentó curioso el peliplata, separándose del niño para acariciarle una de sus rojas mejillas, aunque mirándole de cierta forma insinuante ante su propia frase de 'calentarse tanto'.

El carmín en su rostro aumentó al escuchar todo aquello, desviando su mirada con vergüenza hacia la cama, cosa que no fue buena idea pues vio en las sabanas una mancha mezcla de sangre y semen, lo que le provocó que su rostro ardiera y balbuceara un par de cosas inentendibles.

Al ver la reacción del pequeño, sus negras pupilas siguieron la línea de visión del menor, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba viendo, quedándose sin habla unos momentos, no sabiendo con exactitud qué decir, o hacer.

-E-es normal que sangraras… —titubeó en como continuar— Todo lo que hicimos, lo que pasó y lo que sientes es normal en… el sexo- se decidió a decir aquello, obteniendo la avergonzada mirada de Nagato, quien solo asintió lento, pasando saliva algo nervioso y con su rostro del color de su cabello, cosa que le causó cierta gracia al mayor y le hizo relajarse un tanto.

-¿Entonces…? ¿No me dirás como es que puede tu cuerpo producir calor?- insistió curioso, mirando al chico, quien le miró unos momentos en silencio.

-…Que te importa —concluyó como si de un berrinche se tratara— ¿Me puedo bañar ya?- preguntó sonrojado por el hecho de en verdad sentía que necesitaba darse un baño, a la vez que usaba aquello como excusa para no hablar más del tema de su cuerpo con el otro, debido a que le daba pena y había algo que estaba ocultando.

La respuesta del pelirrojo le sorprendió, pero terminó por recordar que ese niño era eso: Un niño. No podía pedirle que su actitud fuera diferente. Suspiró y se resignó —momentáneamente— a no saciar su curiosidad.

-Por supuesto, vamos… Te guiaré al baño, eso si puedes levantarte y caminar; si no puedes, te llevaré cargando- respondió, levantándose de la cama.

Asintió apenado a las palabras ajenas, moviéndose de forma lenta y medida, tratando de evitar que le doliera, pero al final solo consiguió ponerse de pie y aquello le provocó un jadeo de dolor, así como el hecho de que sus piernas temblaran, haciéndole casi caer de no ser por el peliplata que le tomó en brazos, cargándolo con cuidado.

-Será mejor que te lleve- concluyó, llevando al desnudo jovencito al baño, para vergüenza del niño, quien solo cubrió sus partes íntimas con sus manitas, causando nuevamente gracia en el otro.

-No tienes por qué hacer eso, no hay nada que no haya visto ya- comentó Kakashi con diversión mezclada con un tinte de perversión, poniendo más rojo al niño.

Nagato trató de contestarle algo, pero no pudo, solo consiguió que su pequeña boquita balbuceara cosas inentendibles —otra vez— y que su boca formara una pequeña 'o' al darse cuenta de que no sabía cómo responder a aquello. Al final, solo le quedó cruzarse de brazos con un tierno mohín en su rostro completamente rojo.

Kakashi contuvo con esfuerzo una risa que amenazaba con salir al ver todo el pequeño show que le dio aquel niño, pero sobre todo, más que reír tenía ganas de comérselo a besos. No sabía cómo, pero aquella inocencia y ternura le provocaban diversas sensaciones; por un lado quería cuidar del pequeño y quedarse con él, pero por otro lado, quería volver a hacerlo suyo, quería volver a tocar esa pálida piel que se le hacía apetecible de solo recordar lo tersa que era y lo cálida que se ponía bajo sus caricias. Con esos últimos pensamientos no pudo evitar el recorrer con su mirada toda la desnuda anatomía del niño en sus brazos, sintiéndolo removerse inquieto entre ellos.

-E-eh… K-Kakashi… —llamó— Ya llegamos al baño- susurró con su rostro ardiendo nuevamente ante la mirada que el mayor le daba a su cuerpo, mirada que además de pena le causaba calor y punzadas en su vientre, solo que ahora ya sabía lo que era y le avergonzaba el estarse excitando bajo esa devoradora mirada.

-Lo… siento- se disculpó con cierta torpeza, pues no se había dado cuenta en que momento llegó al baño, y todo por embelesarse con ese desnudo cuerpo.

Con cuidado, bajó al Uzumaki de sus brazos, dejándolo al lado de la tina de baño, abriendo en seguida las llaves de agua para ir llenando con agua caliente la tina. Mientras tanto, el pequeño pelirrojo se sentó en una orilla de la tina con mucho cuidado, esperando a que terminara de llenarse, distrayéndose mirando como el agua caía dentro de la tina, divagando un poco en su mente, o eso hasta que la voz del mayor le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Está lista ya, puedes bañarte. Te dejaré solo- finalizó, cerrando las llaves de agua, mirando un momento al menor, antes de dar un par de pasos hacia afuera, pero siendo detenido antes de cruzar el lumbral de la puerta.

-Espera… —llamó, poniéndose más rojo— ¿N-no… no te bañaras conmigo?- preguntó en un quedo susurro, mirando al lobo con pena, pero ya lo había dicho, quizás sin pensarlo, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, ahora ya solo quedaba saber la respuesta del mayor.

Los negros orbes se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar aquellas palabras…

¿Eso era una invitación a algo más o era idea suya? No lo sabía, pero desde luego que iba a averiguarlo, por lo que regresó el par de pasos que había dado, asintiendo lentamente mientras bajaba el cierre de su chamarra.

-Me encantaría que nos bañemos juntos- murmuró, desvistiéndose lento, esto al notar la mirada curiosa y algo deseosa que le daba el menor.

El Uzumaki pasó saliva, conservando su mirada fija en el otro, aun cuando este se quitó la ropa interior, permitiéndole ver sus zonas intimas, lo que casi hace que se atragantara con su propia saliva. Con esfuerzo y pena quitó su mirada de encima del mayor, moviéndose con mucho cuidado y metiéndose a la tina a duras penas.

Divertido y —lo admitía— excitado por la conducta del pequeño, entró sin tardanza a la tina, sentándose frente a Nagato, tomando una esponja, llenándola con jabón, ahora siendo él quien fijara su vista en el otro.

-Ven aquí, te enjabonare- pidió con una sonrisa tranquila y amable, sonrisa que sonrojó aún más al pequeño vampiro, quien sin pensarlo comenzó a moverse hacia él.

-Siéntate- dijo abriendo sus piernas, señalándole que se sentara entre ellas.

-Está bien- susurró con su rostro ardiendo, dándole la espalda al Hatake, sentándose entre sus piernas, sintiendo de inmediato como este comenzaba a pasar la esponja por su pecho, descendiendo a su vientre, limpiándole con suavidad, sin embargo el sentirlo tan cerca y sentir esa esponja casi acariciando su piel, provocaba que su piel se erizara y un calor más fuerte se acumulara en su pelvis; como si con aquello no fuera suficiente, pronto comenzó a sentir besos suaves por su cuello, seguidos de mordidas ligeras por la zona. Esas acciones no tardaron en sacarle suspiros llenos de deseo.

-Mh…a-ah… Kakashi…p-para…- pidió con su suave voz poniéndose ronca por la excitación que crecía rápidamente en su interior.

-No creo que quieras que pare- murmuró contra esa tersa piel, dejando la esponja en el fondo de la tina, para pasar su mano por los muslos ajenos, llegando hasta ese joven miembro que ya se encontraba completamente erecto, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa, mientras su mano se dedicaba a masturbar lentamente al chico, a la vez que con su otra mano tomaba uno de sus pezones y lo retorcía ligeramente entre sus dedos, escuchando de inmediato los gemidos que provocaban sus caricias, así como podía sentir al menor removerse entre sus brazos con placer.

-Mmm…A-ah…y-yo… mh…o-olvídalo…- susurró el pelirrojo con esfuerzo, poniendo una mano en la orilla de la tina, apretando esta por el placer que sentía, gimiendo con goce y removiéndose ligeramente, haciéndose un poco para atrás, causando que su trasero chocara con algo bastante duro tras él, lo que le hizo sonrojarse y mirar de reojo al mayor, quien suspiró bajo, moviendo sus caderas contra las ajenas, frotando su erección contra ese pequeño y suave trasero, jadeando bajo sin dejar de besarle la espalda, mordiendo un tanto más fuerte sus hombros.

-Kakashi…mmh…yo… necesito…necesito que…- titubeó, aun sintiéndose tímido para pedir algo, pero realmente su cuerpo a pesar de estar adolorido, le pedía a gritos que volviera a hacerse uno con el peliplata.

-Sé… sé que es lo que necesitas, pero… si vuelvo a hacerte mío, voy a lastimarte demasiado- susurró a su oído, atrapando su lóbulo entre sus colmillos, mordisqueándolo y jalándolo ligeramente, escuchando fascinado los gemidos del chico, aunque admitía que le estaba costando el contenerse para no hacer suyo de nuevo al niño.

-Estaré bien…a-ah…- se apresuró a decir, mirándolo de reojo, dándole una mirada suplicante, más en su mirada se apreciaba un destello rojizo, este era causado por su enorme deseo.

Sus negras pupilas se fijaron por unos momentos en el rostro del niño, tratando de negarse a su petición, pero bien sabiendo que no podía seguir conteniéndose, además de que si había aceptado bañarse con él, había sido a sabiendas de que ocurriría algo más que solo un simple baño.

-De acuerdo, date vuelta- cedió al fin, con notorio deseo en su mirada.

Sin esperar a nada, asintió, y poniéndose de rodillas con algo de esfuerzo, quedo frente a frente con el peliplata, mirándolo sonrojado pero deseoso de que algo pasara.

-Abre tus piernas- ordenó suave, acariciando los muslos del niño, guiándole a abrirlos mientras el cerraba sus propias piernas, quedando entre las piernas del menor.

-Ahora… Levanta tus caderas —pidió, siendo obedecido de inmediato— También… —tomó las manos ajenas, poniéndolas en sus propios hombros— Apóyate en mis hombros, y ve sentándote poco a poco- terminó, tomando con una mano su propia erección, acomodándola en la entradita del niño, este murmuró un quedo 'Está bien'.

Apoyándose en los hombros del mayor, fue sentándose con cuidado sobre aquel miembro, jadeando y gimiendo bajito al volver a sentir esa dureza adentrándose en su interior, jadeando por sentir algo del agua caliente entrar junto con ese pene, causándole una extraña sensación placentera y excitante. Un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios una vez que terminó de sentarse, tensando su cuerpo ante el dolor que sintió.

-Nagato… —llamó— Respira profundo y relájate, sabes… que pasara pronto…mh- Kakashi habló con la mayor claridad posible, quedándose quieto en aquel apretado interior, suspirando ante las contracciones que daba aquella cavidad, sintiendo al niño apegarse un poco a él.

-Se siente… bien- susurró bajito, con vergüenza, ocultando su rostro en el pecho ajeno, por lo cual no notó que el mayor le miró algo sorprendido, lo único que sintió fue las caderas contrarias comenzar a moverse, embistiéndole suave y lento.

-Muévete… salta sobre mí…mm… así… puedes llevar tú el ritmo- habló ronco, acariciando los rojos cabellos ajenos, tomándole sus delgadas caderas.

-Ah…está… bien- aceptó, sujetándose un tanto más fuerte de los hombros ajenos, comenzando a mover sus caderas, levantándolas apenas, volviendo a sentarse, jadeando por el movimiento, volviéndolo a repetir con suavidad, teniendo cuidado pues aún estaba adolorido, pero podía sentir que a cada movimiento, su dolor iba disminuyendo, siendo remplazado por un fuerte placer que le comenzaba a sacudir y le incitaba a moverse más rápido; y así lo hizo…

Pocos momentos después, las pequeñas caderas del niño se levantaban y volvían a caer sobre el pene ajeno con la mayor velocidad que tenía, provocando los movimientos un inmenso placer en ambos. Al pequeño le daba mucho placer el sentir en lo más profundo de su cuerpo aquel imponente miembro, mientras que al mayor le excitaba el poder llegar a aquellos lugares profundos y aun más apretados en el cuerpo ajeno.

-Nagato…mh…sigue moviéndote… así...mmh…- gruñó excitado, ayudando a aumentar los movimientos ajenos al sujetarle sus caderas.

-¡Aah!...S-sí…lo que… tú pidas…Mmm…- aceptaba dócilmente, apretando los hombros del mayor, saltando más rápido, sacando casi por completo aquel miembro, volviendo a adentrarlo en su cuerpo con fuerza, disfrutando la sensación del agua entrar y salir junto con ese duro pene, sensación que le causaba escalofríos y espasmos de placer al unirse con la placentera sensación de ser penetrado tan rápido y por algo tan grande.

Miró con un ojo cerrado al Uzumaki, sonriendo con gusto al verlo tan dócil, pero era obvio que fuera así sí era solo un niño.

-Me fascinas…- susurró ronco, clavando sus uñas en las caderas ajenas, mientras se inclinaba a besar y morder la blanca piel del cuello ajeno con hambre, prácticamente devorándola con ansias y antojo, moviendo circularmente las caderas del pequeño, antes de volver a ayudarle con la cabalgata a su completamente duro miembro, disfrutando las contracciones que comenzaban a envolver su erección, así como escuchaba complacido los gemidos del niño que se mezclaban con un nuevo sonido de sus caderas golpeándose contra las propias y el agua entrando y saliendo junto con su miembro.

-T-tú… también me…fascinas- dijo Nagato con esfuerzo, este provocado por su inocencia y timidez, acompañadas del inmenso placer que sacudía su cuerpo ante cada embestida y que le hacía perder por completo la razón, dejándole sin aire, llevándole a que se dedicara casi solo a moverse, a hacer disfrutar y a disfrutar el mismo.

Una ligera sonrisa gustosa adornó los labios del lobo, quien pasó una de sus manos al pequeño traserito, masajeándolo con deseo, causando un saltito de sorpresa en el menor, pero desde luego que no se quejó por aquellas lujuriosas caricias.

El cuarto de baño se llenó con gemidos y sonidos morbosos producto del intenso momento de sexo que estaban disfrutando los dos hombres ahí.

-¡Aah!...K-Kakashi… —llamó con esfuerzo— N-no… no resisto… mmh…- susurró apenas, siendo lo único que pudo decir de forma coherente, pues a cada salto que hacía podía sentir ese grueso miembro hundirse profundamente en su interior, golpeando constantemente aquel punto excesivamente sensible dentro de él, y aunado a eso, estaba el hecho de que su miembro se frotaba entre ambos vientres, para placer de ambos, pues aunque no lo sabía, al mayor le excitaba y gustaba sentir ese joven miembro duro frotarse así.

-Yo tampoco… resisto…mh…Nagato…a-ah…hazlo...- jadeó, sintiendo ese interior apresar con mayor fuerza su miembro, enloqueciéndole aquella presión, aquel calor y sobre todo el poder sentir como llegaba lo más profundo posible en aquella estrechez, todo ello le estaba llevando a su límite, y de no ser porque estaban en el agua, el interior del pequeño estaría ya siendo bastante humedecido por su pre-semen.

El Uzumaki apenas escuchó aquello cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se dejó llevar por la arrasadora sensación de un fuerte y placentero orgasmo, el cual nubló todos sus sentidos y le estremeció por completo, haciéndole que clavara sus uñas en los hombros ajenos, al mismo tiempo que se arqueaba y su miembro chorreaba semen cálido que se mezcló con la poca agua que quedaba en la tina, pero que aun así manchó ligeramente ambos vientres y pechos.

-¡Kakashi!... ¡Aa-ah!... ¡Mmm!- un último gemido sonoro abandonó los finos labios del vampiro.

Complacido escuchó aquel gemido, mientras su cuerpo disfrutaba el sentir las contracciones de aquella caliente cavidad, y sin poder resistir más, su palpitante y bien atendido sexo derramó su semen en ese estrecho interior, inundándolo profundamente al mismo tiempo que movía ligeramente sus caderas contra las del niño, prolongando unos momentos más su propio orgasmo por aquellos apretones que recibía su miembro.

-Nagato…mh…ah…- gruñó alto aquel nombre, inclinándose a darle un pequeño beso en los labios al menor, siendo respondido lento y algo torpe, más esto era debido a que el niño seguía en el estupor del orgasmo.

Lentamente, ambos labios se movieron sobre los otros, primero de manera suave, cosa que cambió pues luego de unos momentos el beso se volvió un tanto más rápido y pasional, pues la lengua del Hatake ya se encontraba en la boquita ajena, recorriéndola y degustando su sabor, haciendo suspirar ahogado al niño.

Pasaron el tiempo que pudieron besándose, disfrutando el sabor ajeno y la mezcla de ambos, suspirando entre aquel beso, hasta que se separaron por la necesidad de respirar.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó ligeramente agitado el ojinegro, acariciando la silueta del vampirito con una mano, entretanto con la otra mano acariciaba una de sus mejillas, levantándole su rostro —que se encontraba algo agachado— para que le mirara.

-Sí… Descuida, estoy bien- sonrió el pelirrojo, pero de una manera que a ojos del otro fue bastante tierna.

-De acuerdo, pero ahora sí deberíamos bañarnos- se permitió una pequeña risa, dándole un beso en la frente al pequeño, quien se sonrojó sin dejar de sonreír, asintiendo lento.

-S-sí. Tienes razón, debemos bañarnos- habló suave, sosteniéndose de los hombros ajenos para levantarse y sacar de su cuerpo aquel miembro, suspirando por lo bajo al sentirlo salir, viendo al mayor abrir sus piernas por lo que se sentó de rodillas entre ellas, quedándose frente a él con gusto, pero siendo allí cuando notó algunas marcas en los hombros ajenos, marcas hechas cuando clavó sus uñas por el desmedido placer de su orgasmo.

-Estás lastimado… —susurró, acercándose y pasando las yemas de sus dedos por las marcas— Lo lamento, no quise lastimarte- se disculpó apenado.

-No tienes por qué disculparte —le regaló una tranquilizadora sonrisa— Sé que no querías lastimarme, además… Ayer yo también te hice marcas- recordaba, poniendo sus dos manos en las caderas del niño, donde aún se apreciaban los rasguños del día anterior, los cuales estaban casi por sanar.

-Está bien, pero igual lo siento- se acercó lento y besó las marcas que había hecho en ambos hombros, sonriéndole luego al mayor, antes de volver a sentarse de rodillas, haciendo un ligero gesto de dolor.

La acción del pelirrojo enterneció al lobo, quien tomó de nuevo la esponja, enjabonándola una vez más, comenzando a pasarla por los hombros del niño, siguiendo por su torso, limpiando las manchas de semen que quedaron ahí, descendiendo a limpiarle suavemente su vientre, inclinándose durante esto a darle un par de besos en los labios, besos bien correspondidos desde luego.

Pasados unos momentos, luego de que Kakashi le limpiara su espalda y también sus piernas, se decidió a quitarle con suavidad la esponja, para ahora ser él quien se dedicara a lavar el cuerpo del mayor, este se sorprendió pero se dejó hacer, sintiendo la esponja recorrer sus hombros, siguiendo por su torso, bajando a su vientre, limpiándole luego los muslos; todo aquello el niño lo hacía con un notable rubor en sus mejillas pero también con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

"Es muy interesante" pensó el Hatake, acariciando los cabellos del vampiro, sonriendo levemente, tomando de vuelta la esponja una vez que fue terminado de limpiar, poniendo el objeto en su lugar.

-Listo, salgamos de aquí- sonrió suave el peliplata, poniéndose de pie con cuidado, viendo que el menor asintió y se comenzó a levantar con excesivo cuidado y lentitud, cosa que le hizo soltar un suspiro preocupado.

-¿Puedes caminar o te cargo de nuevo?- interrogó, saliendo de la tina y mirando desde afuera de esta al niño, quien le miró sonrojado y en seguida bajó la mirada.

-No… no creo poder caminar- susurró tímido, no tardando en sentir que una toalla era amarrada a su cintura, para a continuación encontrarse en los brazos del mayor de nuevo.

-No podrás irte hoy, no estando así- comentó Kakashi, aunque más que nada estaba asegurando la situación, mirando al pequeño en sus brazos, quien levantó la mirada, fijándola en la suya.

-Ya lo sé —suspiró largamente, desviando su mirada— ¿Podría… hacer una llamada?- preguntó, sintiendo como era recostado en la cama.

-¿Avisarás a tus padres?- preguntó con notable interés, mirándolo fijamente, recibiendo su mirada igual de fija.

-No, yo no tengo padres, ellos… murieron —comentó y suspiró seguidamente, bajando su mirada— Hay alguien a cargo de mí y es a quien quiero llamar- explicó con calma, levantando su vista y fijándola de nuevo en la ajena, notando cierto arrepentimiento en esa oscura mirada.

-Yo no debí…- comenzó a disculparse, siendo interrumpido.

-No importa —acortó, sonriéndole un poco— No te preocupes, fue hace ya unos meses- concluyó con tranquilidad.

El mayor suspiró bajo y asintió, alejándose solo un poco para tomar el teléfono inalámbrico y pasárselo al niño.

-Adelante, puedes llamar- dicho esto, lo dejó solo unos momentos, yéndose a la cocina a tomar algo de agua.

-Gracias- susurró al tomar el teléfono, mirando el cuerpo ajeno mientras se alejaba, notando solo hasta ese momento que el peliplata se había atado una toalla a la cintura también.

Sin tardar mucho, marcó el número de su maestro, no tardando en obtener respuesta al otro lado de la línea.

-Soy yo…- habló bajo, sabiendo que le regañaría por lo hecho.

-¡Nagato! ¿En dónde estás? ¿Por qué te escapaste?- cuestionó con notable seriedad y preocupación el hombre.

Por unos segundos el pelirrojo guardó silencio, antes de suspirar bajo.

-Lo siento. Estoy bien, y… —titubeó en que decir— Estaré bien, volveré mañana por la noche. Nos vemos- sin dar tiempo a contestación por parte del mayor, cortó la llamada, suspirando de nuevo.

-Eso fue sencillo- comentó el Hatake, volviendo a la cama, sentándose en la orilla de esta bajo la mirada del vampiro.

-Es mejor así. Prefiero el regaño hasta mañana, cuando vuelva- sonrió ligeramente, dejando el teléfono en la mesa de noche, recostándose con cuidado boca arriba, sin dejar de mirar al lobo, aunque más en específico miraba todo su cuerpo.

Kakashi ladeó la cabeza al notar la mirada que el niño estaba dándole a su cuerpo. Sonrió apenas, sin saber porque, pero le gustaba esa mirada.

-Deberías descansar un poco, lo necesitas- habló suavemente el ojinegro, estando por levantarse de la cama, siendo detenido por un 'Espera' que pronunció el menor, por lo cual se quedó dónde estaba y le miró interrogante, en espera de que le dijera lo que quería.

El pelirrojo dudó un momento durante el cual sus mejillas fueron tomando un notorio color carmín; al final se decidió a no decir nada y solo actuar.  
Lentamente se levantó de su lugar, gateando hasta el mayor, evadiendo su mirada con algo de vergüenza, entretanto con una de sus manos desamarró la toalla de la cintura ajena, descubriendo la intimidad del Hatake, quien solo contempló con sorpresa aquellas acciones.

Una vez hecho aquello, el vampiro bajó de la cama y se puso de rodillas entre las piernas ajenas, acariciando lentamente sus muslos, pasando saliva algo nervioso, más continuó llevado por su curiosidad, y sin demorar más, tomó el miembro del mayor entre sus dos manos, iniciando con un suave masaje mientras comenzaba a besar el vientre ajeno, bajando poco a poco sus labios, hasta que estos llegaron a la intimidad entre sus manos. Con calma, comenzó a besar desde la punta hasta la base, sintiendo de inmediato la respuesta del cuerpo ajeno, pues aquel pene se erecto rápidamente entre sus manos por aquellas atenciones, cuestión que le hizo sonrojarse bastante, pero a su vez le animó a seguir.

-Mm…N-Nagato…ah…continua…- pidió Kakashi con voz llena de placer y deseo, manteniendo su vista fija en el niño, quien tembló ligeramente al escucharle, siendo eso lo último que le animara a continuar.

Sus pequeñas manos masajearon toda la extensión del miembro, acariciando delicadamente la hinchada punta, apretándola con cuidado entre dos de sus dedos, escuchando un gruñido placentero como respuesta, por lo que seguido al pequeño apretón, bajó sus manos al tronco del pene, acercando al mismo tiempo sus labios a la punta, dando un pequeño y tímido beso, sacando su lengua lentamente, lamiendo esa roja cabeza con pena pero gusto al probar esa sensible piel. Sus besos y lamidas se concentraron en ese lugar por unos momentos.

-A-ah…Nagato —llamó ronco— Baja… baja un poco…- murmuró entrecortado por gemidos bajos y jadeos llenos de excitación por la placentera situación.

El vampiro asintió, y sobretodo recordó como había hecho el lobo con él el día anterior, por lo que comenzó a besar toda aquella dura extensión, llegando a la base, dando un par de besos en sus testículos antes de sacar su lengua y lamer desde la base hasta la punta, repitiendo unas cuantas veces más la acción, antes de sentir una mano en sus rojos cabellos, acariciándolos y jalándolos ligeramente.

-Mételo… a tu boca…mmm…- pedía con necesidad, manteniendo su vista algo nublada, fija en el menor.

No tardó en obedecer aquella petición, solo pasó algo de saliva con unos ciertos nervios de que aquella imponencia no cabría en su boca, pero suspirando, acercó su boca y abriéndola lo más que podía, comenzó a meterse aquella erección en la boca, lamiéndola conforme iba entrando, quedándose a la mitad, sacándola unos momentos para tomar aire de nuevo y volver a metérsela, succionando lo que se encontraba en su boca, intentando que cupiera todo pero era algo complicado para él.

Kakashi gruñó bajo, apretando los cabellos en su mano, tratando de no ser brusco, pero le era difícil concentrarse en algo cuando su pene se encontraba siendo tan bien atendido por esa caliente y húmeda boca. A cada lamida y cada succión su miembro palpitaba más, provocándole que su respiración se agitara deseando más. Dejándose llevar un poco, movió sus caderas contra la boca ajena, simulando embestidas en ella, sintiendo como entraba un poco más profundo, pero aun con el placer que le provocaba aquello, mantuvo su mirada en el menor para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-Mh…- un ligero gemido de disfrute fue ahogado contra el miembro en su boca. Admitía que le estaba gustando hacer aquello, sobre todo porque escuchaba aquellos sonidos que estaban saliendo de boca del peliplata, y a eso se le sumaban los temblores de placer que podía sentir que causaba; todo aquello le gustaba provocarlo y sentirlo. Disfrutando de lo que provocaba, comenzó a mover más rápido su cabeza, así como intentaba que aquella erección llegara hasta su garganta, aunque al final le fue imposible meterse todo a la boca, por lo cual se decidió a atender el resto del miembro con sus manos, las cuales apretaban y masajeaban, bajando hasta la base, la cual acarició con más suavidad, sintiendo como incluso esos testículos se iban endureciendo un tanto más, lo que le hizo sonrojarse bastante.

-Nagato… —llamó tras un gruñido de placer— Mh…Mírame- ordenó con sus ojos entrecerrados fijos en el pequeño, este levantó su mirada con cierta pena, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía, sacando por unos momentos aquel miembro, volviendo a lamerlo, succionando la punta, recordando como el mayor había hecho con él, esforzándose por hacerlo bien, entretanto sostenía la mirada ajena, viendo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del mayor, esto que le hizo relajarse y continuar con más tranquilidad y gusto.

Pasados solo unos momentos, Nagato ya tenía de nuevo en su boca aquel pene duro, dedicándose a subir y bajar su cabeza con más habilidad, sintiendo algo de líquido caer en su boca, por lo que se sonrojó y continuó, apretando con sus labios aquel grueso tronco, dejando el movimiento de meter y sacar, concentrándose ahora en succionar el hinchado glande, lamiéndolo con gusto, quedándose un par de segundos así, antes de retomar el movimiento de su cabeza.

Gruñidos y gemidos escapaban de sus labios ante las atenciones que recibía su intimidad. Casi no podía creer lo bien que estaba haciéndolo el pequeño vampiro, aunque aún era notable su inexperiencia, también era de notar lo mucho que se estaba esforzando, dando como resultado que su cuerpo estuviera gozando bastante, sobre todo cuando daba apretones o tallaba su lengua en su glande, eso le enloquecía mucho y obligaba a su cuerpo a soltar pre-semen por tanta excitación que se acumulaba en su miembro.

Podía sentir su excitación llegando a su punto final, causándole algunos calambres en su vientre seguidos de corrientes eléctricas que recorrían todo su cuerpo, sacudiéndole ligeramente y tensándolo bastante.

-¡Mhh!... Nagato…más… más rápido…aah…y-ya casi…- jadeó, moviendo sus caderas más rápido contra esa cálida boca, sintiendo su cuerpo agitarse y su corazón acelerarse.

Cerró sus negros orbes, dejándose llevar por todo el placer que sentía, apretando fuertemente las sabanas de la cama con su mano libre, mientras con la otra daba un par de apretones a los cabellos en ella, tratando de controlar su brusquedad. A los pocos segundos, su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente, entretanto, aparecían varios espasmos en su vientre y pelvis, seguidos de estos, su erección expulsó varios chorros de semen que terminaron en la boca del menor.

El fuerte éxtasis fue gozado plenamente por el peliplata, quien terminó con la respiración totalmente acelerada pero una inmensa sensación de saciedad.

Por otra parte, Nagato esperó unos momentos luego de que el mayor llenara su boca con esa cálida esencia, aunque no pudo evitar que un poco de ella se derramara por las comisuras de sus labios. Mientras iba sacando aquella intimidad de su boca, iba saboreando el semen ajeno, sonrojándose al estar probando por primera vez aquello, sintiendo aquel salado sabor que admitía que le había gustado, por lo que poco a poco fue bebiéndose aquel líquido, esto ya bajo la mirada del lobo, pues este ya había abierto los ojos con curiosidad de ver el rostro del niño, más se sintió satisfecho al verlo beberse su semilla.

-Nagato, ¿Por qué… lo hiciste?- preguntó con una notable curiosidad, acariciando los rojos cabellos del pequeño, extendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Las mejillas del vampirito ardieron ante la pregunta, por lo cual desvió su mirada, tomando la mano que le era tendida, poniéndose de pie lentamente.

-Tenía… curiosidad- respondió en un quedo susurró, durante el cual volvió a la cama lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, sin darse cuenta de la sorprendida mirada que le daba el otro.

-Ya veo- murmuró Kakashi para sí, suspirando bajo mientras miraba al techo unos momentos.

-Lo hiciste muy bien- dijo el lobo cómo comentario final, volviendo a atarse la toalla a la cintura, poniéndose de pie para ir a su ropero, sacando sabanas limpias, volviendo a la cama para quitar las sucias y tapar con las limpias al niño, este solo se sonrojó más, pero sonrió con completo gusto.

-Gracias- murmuró bajito el Uzumaki, acomodándose mejor en la cama, sonriendo más al ser arropado, sin poder evitar el bostezar un poco. Una vez que terminó de bostezar, sintió los dedos del mayor limpiar con suavidad los restos de semen que estaban en su mentón.

-No fue nada, ahora duerme un rato, yo mientras preparare algo de comer- dijo con suavidad, inclinándose a depositar un beso en la cabeza del pequeño, antes de alejarse de nuevo para ir a vestirse, dejando con algo ruborizado al niño.

Una última sonrisa se posó en los labios del menor, y luego de esto, se quedó dormido.

_/:\ /:\ /:\ /:\ /:\ /:\ /:\_

Pasadas un par de horas, el vampiro despertó removiéndose inquieto y estirándose con lentitud para terminar de despertar, pero recordando claramente que sus movimientos estaban limitados.

-La comida está lista- habló con suavidad.

Escuchó aquello, lo que le sacó una sonrisa, haciendo que se levantara de la cama, aunque terminó por solo sentarse en la orilla de esta.

-Eh… ¿Me pasas mi ropa?- preguntó con un ligero rubor, mirando al peliplata, quien se encontraba sentado en el marco de una ventana a un par de pasos de la cama, mirando hacia afuera, pero al escuchar al niño, asintió con una ligera sonrisa bajo la bufanda, levantándose de donde estaba, tomando la ropa del pequeño, entregándosela.

-Gracias- susurró con una sonrisa y aún con el rubor en sus mejillas, escuchando un 'De nada', antes de comenzar a vestirse, no tardando más de un par de minutos en estar listo.

-Vamos al comedor- dijo Kakashi, acariciándole los cabellos al pequeño, para después comenzar a caminar seguido del niño que iba un poco más lento.

/:\

Durante la comida, ambos se pusieron a platicar un rato, de todos modos no había mucho que pudieran hacer, aunque en realidad no importaba, hablar estaba bien, pues estaban conociéndose un poco fuera del ámbito sexual.

-Entonces… ¿Era tu maestro a quien estabas esperando ayer?- preguntó el peliplata luego de que el pelirrojo le comentara sobre el porqué de aquella visita a una sex-shop.

-Sí… —suspiró bajo— No tenía con quien dejarme encargado así que me llevó con él- sonrió leve, pues daba gracias a que su maestro le hubiera llevado a aquel lugar, debido a que por eso había conocido al lobo.

-Entiendo- susurró más para sí, pensando en algunas cosas que el niño le había dicho, mientras que este se perdía un momento en sus pensamientos al recordar vagamente algo que le habían dicho.

-Kakashi… ¿cómo se hacen los bebes?- preguntó curioso el Uzumaki, mirando fijo al otro, quien le miró unos momentos en silencio, y hubiera sido incómodo para él explicar aquello de no ser por la intimidad que había compartido con el vampiro.

-Hombre y mujer tienen… sexo. La mujer dentro de ella tiene una diminuta célula que cuando se une con un esperma que hay en el semen de los hombres, se engendra un bebe- expuso con la mayor sencillez posible, notando como el menor bajaba la vista y se quedaba un tanto pensativo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó extrañado ante la conducta del pequeño.

-No, no, nada —levantó la mirada y sonrió— Solo era… curiosidad- rio apenado, haciendo sonreír leve al mayor.

"Es en exceso curioso, pero… Doy gracias a su curiosidad" pensó Kakashi, contemplando con una sonrisa al vampiro. En verdad le había gustado conocerlo y sobre todo compartir aquellos momentos con él, pero esos íntimos encuentros quizás ya habían terminado, pues por lo lastimado que estaba, el niño no debía tener más relaciones, y al día siguiente se iría de su lado, cuestión que extrañamente le causaba una sensación de intranquilidad.

_/:\ /:\ /:\ /:\ /:\ /:\ /:\_

-¿Sabes algo? Me gustaría poder quedarme más tiempo contigo- susurró Nagato, con notable timidez en su voz, encontrándose abrazado al mayor, despidiéndose de él en la azotea de aquel edificio donde vivía el lobo.

-A mí también me gustaría eso- suspiró resignado Kakashi, acariciando los cabellos del menor, mirándole ya con el sentimiento de extrañarlo.

Los dos se separaron, momento en que el vampiro suspiró y se alejó del lobo, dándole la espalda mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la azotea.

-Nos veremos después- dijo el pelirrojo, mirando de reojo al mayor, sonriéndole un poco antes de salir volando.

La frase del niño sorprendió ligeramente al Hatake, quien luego de un rato sonrió con gusto.

"Esperare a ese momento" concluyó con un notable gusto en su mirada.

_/:| Días Después|:\_

Sus pasos se escucharon entrando en aquella tienda. Como era su costumbre cada que iba, saludó a la chica que atendía, quien en está ocasión le miró con cierta extrañez antes de devolver el saludo, cosa que se le hizo extraña al peliplata, quien terminó encogiéndose de hombros para continuar su camino hacia la zona de libros.

Su mirada paseaba de un lado a otro, tomando un libro y echándole una ojeada antes de devolverlo a la estantería, pero al quitar su mano del libro, alguien se encontraba a su lado.

-Creo que ningún otro libro además de los míos te satisface- comentó con una ligera sonrisa, sorprendiendo al lobo, quien no notó en que momento llegó el mayor.

-Jiraiya… ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó aun sorprendido, viendo que la sonrisa del hombre se borraba, dejando que su rostro se tornara serio, demasiado para su preocupación.

-Tenemos que hablar- casi ordenó el hombre, dando vuelta y caminando, diciéndole con eso al otro que le siguiera.

Kakashi dudó un momento pero decidió seguir al vampiro.

Ambos hombres se alejaron del lugar, yendo a un pequeño bosque cercano, lugar donde Jiraiya se detuvo, por lo cual el peliplata se detuvo también.

-Fuiste tú quien se acostó con Nagato ¿no es así?- preguntó Jiraiya, dando vuelta y mirando fija y escrutadoramente al lobo, este se sorprendió y quedó sin habla, ¿es que acaso aquel vampiro era el maestro del niño? Eso sí que le provocó un escalofrío.

-…- no hubo respuesta a la pregunta del mayor, pues algo le decía que no importaba si trataba de mentir, este ya sabía la verdad.

-No me mentirás, eso está bien. Quiero que me digas… ¿Qué estaba pasando por tu cabeza cuando decidiste acostarte con mi alumno, un niño de 10 años?- interrogó severamente el vampiro, cruzándose de brazos sin poder borrar su seria expresión.

-…Yo… No lo sé —se sinceró— No sé porque lo hice, pero no era mi intención que aquello sucediera- concluyó agachando la cabeza, escuchando un suspiro por parte del mayor.

"Pero sin duda… no me arrepiento de nada" pensó el Hatake, sonriendo ligeramente bajó su bufanda, pero sin levantar la cabeza, por tanto, el otro no notó aquella sonrisa.

-Nagato es un chico muy especial, tú no tienes ni idea de que tanto. —Miró al cielo un momento— Él no es como los otros, y no quiero que nada malo le suceda, por ello… —fijó su severa mirada en el lobo— Quiero tú promesa de que no lo buscarás y de que nunca más volverás a acercarte a él- casi ordenó Jiraiya, afilando su mirada fría sobre el peliplata, quien suspiró hondamente.

-…Lo prometo-

_/:\ /:\ /:\ /:\ /:\ /:\ /:\_

-Mmh…ah…Mmm…- gemidos y jadeos llenaban aquella habitación en la que se podían apreciar dos siluetas, una grande recostada en la cama y una más pequeña sobre de la otra.

A pesar de la semi-oscuridad de la habitación, se podían apreciar besos y caricias pasionales, estos por parte del mayor, y besos más suaves con caricias lentas, estos por parte del menor.

Las pálidas y pequeñas manos del niño se sostenían del vientre del mayor, apoyándose en él para moverse y saltar sobre su intimidad, aunque cada vez le costaba más pues su cuerpo estaba ya llegando a su punto máximo, esto provocado por aquella posición, ya que al estar sobre el mayor podía sentir que el miembro ajeno tocaba y golpeaba su punto interno sensible con más constancia.

-N-no…a-ah…ya no r-resisto…mm…Kakashi… ¡ah!- gemidos altos escapaban de su boquita, entretanto seguía saltando, cabalgando lo más rápido que le era posible al lobo.

-Puedes…mh…terminar cuando… quieras…mmm…- murmuró ronco, entre jadeos de absoluto placer, disfrutando de tener así sobre él al pequeño pelirrojo, sobre todo, disfrutando la vista de toda su desnuda y excitada anatomía que este le daba.

El niño cerró sus ojos al sentir el orgasmo llegarle, causando que de su miembro soltaran chorros de semen que mancharon su propio vientre, al par que su cuerpo se tensaba fuertemente y su interior envolvía en una fuerte presión el pene ajeno.

-¡Aah!... K-Kakashi…m-mh…- fueron los gemidos que salieron de sus pequeños labios.

Debido al estupor del orgasmo, se quedó quieto unos segundos, antes de sentir que sus caderas eran movidas en círculos por las manos del mayor, siendo esto lo que le hiciera reaccionar un poco, por lo que comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos, aun disfrutando los restos de aquella explosión placentera.

Al sentir aquellos espasmos que apresaban constantemente su erección, casi termina corriéndose en ese momento, pero con algo de autocontrol, se contuvo para resistir unos pocos momentos más aquel delicioso placer de sentir esa cavidad apresándole de forma única, y no solo de ello, sino el placer de contemplar al niño agitándose y gimiendo bajito, temblando sobre de él al haber tenido su orgasmo.

No le tomó más de un par de minutos el alcanzar su propio orgasmo, siendo fácil pues el vampirito comenzó a saltar de nuevo sobre su miembro, manteniéndose tenso para apresar con fuerza el miembro en su interior.

-¡Mmh!... Nagato…ah…- gruñó Kakashi, cerrando sus ojos y viniéndose en esa cálida cavidad, llenándola por completo, haciendo suspirar larga e incluso placenteramente al pequeño pelirrojo, quien segundos después se recostó sobre él.

Ambos terminaron respirando agitados, abrazados y con sus cuerpos perlados de sudor.

-La próxima vez… puedes tocarte sin pena- comentó con voz queda el Hatake, sonrojando completamente al niño.

Aquel comentario fue debido a que mientras el pequeño cabalgaba al mayor, este le había pedido que se tocara pero al final el vampiro no había podido hacerlo al sentirse avergonzado y tímido.

-Y-yo… lo siento, es que… sentí mucha pena- se disculpaba con sus mejillas del color de su cabello, escondiendo un poco su rostro en el pecho del mayor, acariciándolo lentamente.

-No te disculpes, yo lo entiendo —habló comprensivo, mirándolo— Pero te hubiera gustado- concluía, dejando pensativo al Uzumaki.

Después de un par de momentos de silencio, el niño fue quien habló…

-Lo haré algún día —susurró bajito— Tengo curiosidad de saber que se sentiría- finalizó, dándole un pequeño beso tímido en el pecho al lobo, este sonrió ligeramente, estrechando más entre sus brazos al niño.

No, no había roto su promesa, claro que no. Él no buscó al niño, fue el pequeño vampiro quien volvió con él, así que eso no contaba como romper su promesa ¿o sí?  
No engañaba a nadie y lo sabía; había roto su promesa, culpar al niño diciendo que él había sido quien le había buscado era una excusa barata, y seguramente tendría problemas por continuar haciendo aquello, pero no era algo que le preocupara, es más… Tenía curiosidad de averiguar qué sucedería en el futuro al mantener aquella extraña ¿relación? Con ese pequeño.

Él no era curioso, pero ese pelirrojo había despertado su curiosidad en muchos sentidos.

"En verdad… todo es tú culpa" pensó el peliplata, mirando al menor dormido entre sus brazos, sonriendo ligeramente y negando con la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos para descansar un poco también.

Después de todo… Ser curioso no estaba tan mal.

_**/:\ /:\ /:\ /:\ /:\ /:\ /:\\... ¿Fin?**_

No se sí hacer una continuación, pues me quedaron huecos en la historia, pero en fin, ya lo pensaré.

Si alguien llegó hasta aquí: Felicidades, tiene una retorcida mente shotista (?) y por eso me cae muy bien ;)

Ahora, mm… ¿Detalles o explicaciones que deba dar? Ah sí: ¿Por qué vampiro y hombre lobo? Porque quiero y porque puedo, además… Porque es mí fic y yo hago lo quiero òwó

OOC: —Fuera de personaje— Creo a mi parecer que no lo hubo. Pues en lo que respecta a Nagato… Admítanlo, ¿Quién no sería precoz viviendo con alguien como Jiraiya? Y en lo que respecta a Kakashi, bueno todos sabemos que es un pervertido discreto (?) pero pervertido a final de cuentas, así que… Según yo no hubo cambio en lo que a sus personalidades respecta.

Espero que les haya gustado la pareja, que sé que es muy extraña pero no hay mucho que decir.  
Perdón por las siempre presentes faltas de ortografía.

Sí por curiosidad… — ¿Notan la ironía?— quieren que se llenen los huecos en la historia, pueden pedir continuación, que con gusto se las haré.

Creo que es todo. Si gustan dejar Review se los agradeceré mucho; no necesitan estar registrados para ello.

Nos leeremos en otro Fanfic…

_**_Matta Nee_**_


End file.
